Akki no Onna
by EC-Chan
Summary: Stupid ff.net *kicks it* it deleted this story and wouldn't let me upload for a reason it wouldn't tell me.... T.T *grumbles* But....I lost all my reviews... and I'm done with the story ^^ have been done with this story....
1. Default Chapter

~  
  
Title: Akki no Onna  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.kaykays? GOOD ^^  
  
~  
  
Warnings:  
  
Don't like weird pairings then don't read. You've been warned ^^;  
  
Spoilers are attached to the following chapters. You've been warned.  
  
If you flame me then I'll thank you. You've been warned.  
  
You may not know who the bad guy is for a million chapters. You've been warned.  
  
I'm on chapter four, but I'm writing it in a notebook so I don't know when I'll type the chappies up. You've been warned.  
  
Any other warnings that I've left out, I apologize for now.  
  
~  
  
"Aunty B?" The six-year-old warrior with large glittery black eyes tugged the blue-haired lady's white sullied white jacket. The woman impatiently batted the small chubby hands away, ignoring the hurt look that briefly crossed over the girls face, as she stared determinedly into the array of wires of the contraption she was building. The child couldn't help it; she sniffled. First her parents and now Aunty B. Would they all leave her like this? "Where's daddy aunty? Where's mommy?"  
  
The woman sighed, wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. She made one last adjustment to the machine and then straightened, her eyes roaming over the child's innocent yet already hard-edged face one last time. This world was too cruel for such innocence to survive long, she sighed- saddened by the thought. If she had been born in any other time then it wouldn't be too late to retain all of her childhood. Now she would only be left with a few stray pieces. But.it was better then nothing.  
  
"Don't worry sweetums," She drew the tiny bundle into her arms and felt petit, but already too-strong hands clutch her back as if she, the woman, was the pillar of strength. Normally this shy little girl shied away from human contact when it didn't involve attempting to spar with the men- this saddened the woman for some reason, but she couldn't bear to let go.  
  
Picking the child up, she carried the placate youngster to a table, staggering under the weight that only a Saiyan could possess at such a young age and still be in-between plump and stick thin. She set the girl down and readied a needle.  
  
Only now did the layer of unconditional trust break and the girl to back as far away from the weapon in absolute horror. It was only the short training this woman's husband had given the child that kept her in her seat and not jumping from the counter and running, squealing, away in terror.  
  
"Panny," the woman said, her voice stern with warning. She didn't have time for this right now.not with.but no. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Think about that right now. She had more important business to attend to first. She sighed, "Panny. What would Uncle Veggie say?"  
  
"Ony the foo or Kakerot fears needles," She recited, her lips tangling and twisting her words around so even that sentence sounded innocent and childlike. But it was only the words. Her mind had already lost what innocence it had a long time ago.  
  
Bulma nodded her agreement and waited for the child to hold her arm out obediently. Any mention of Vegeta and his teachings as a cause for suffering would be enough for the girl most of the time- for some reason he was the one person who meant most to her in the world at this time.but. No. She shook the thoughts from her head yet again as they tried to catch hold of her consciousness.  
  
"Aunty B?" Pan asked, holding out her arm expectantly. Bulma smiled softly and administrated the drugs. With that done there was only one more thing left for her to do- wait and hurry at the same time.  
  
Setting down the needle, she quickly sprawled a note that wouldn't give away the child's identity, but be adequate enough to get herself into the Brief's household and then for them to train her properly. She would be needed in this timelines future.at least in that one she would be ready. They would be ready.  
  
Grabbing the girl's shoulders forcibly, she snapped impatiently, "When you see me, give her this note. Do you understand Akki?"  
  
The girl blinked and Bulma shook her again, unrelenting, "Give Bulma this note! Remember that!"  
  
Only after the girl nodded once and then went limp, did Bulma relax her grip and carry the slumbering child delicately back to the contraption she had just been working on.  
  
Smiling tenderly down at the angel, she brushed a strand of raven black hair out of the child's face and whispered, "I'm sorry Panny, but this was the best I could come up with," before straightening once again, stepping back, and pressing a button on the side- and then watching it disappear into nothingness.  
  
After that events muddled themselves together. She didn't know how long she sat there or when he had come for her. She didn't even hear him whisper, "Bulma.the last of my weaknesses," before blasting her into the next demension.  
  
It even took her a while to realize that she was in the line for the Earth's checking in station and a moment later to realize he had killed her. He had actually killed her. And then what else was there left for her to do, but smile- relieved that the whole ordeal was over and now she would find out if she had done right or wrong by sending Son Pan back into the past?  
  
~  
  
AN: For those who may get confused over this- Pan will now be referred to as Akki (yes, I know the name means devil.don't ask. Seriously.)  
  
~  
  
So, did u like/hate??? Not care.think it was stupid? ANY COMMENTS WHATSOEVER ARE VERY WELCOME!! ^^;  
  
Plus, I dunno if it's gonna be Gotenks/Pan or Pan/Trunks/Goten. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!  
  
~ 


	2. 1

~  
  
11 years later  
  
~  
  
The day Akki Briefs had landed in the middle of Bulma's most recent project, the machine Bulma from the future had made crushing whatever oddity THIS Bulma was creating, was the mark of a new age for the Briefs household. Not only did Trunks now have a bratty little sister to contend with, Bulma have the daughter she always wanted, and Vegeta have the perfect sparring partner, but a new darkness seemed to be collecting over their heads. Not so much that it could tingle their senses, sending the warriors on high alert, but the creepy feeling you sometimes get in the back of your head, making you irrational thing that someone is watching you so that you're always looking around expectantly, waiting for someone to randomly jump out of nowhere. THAT kind of feeling.  
  
Now, eleven years later, that fine black mist was beginning to collect into thick sheets of dangerously dark clouds, ready to let loose its rain of torment and devastation at any moment. The worst thing about these clouds, however, was the fact that even thought they were forewarned, this caution was completely forgotten and therefore completely useless.  
  
Indeed for Akki Briefs today was another normal day in a series that consisted of her life. She had completely adjusted to life as a Briefs by now, choosing to almost completely forget that it isn't only POSSIBLE, but PROBABLE that she isn't a Briefs at all, but actually a Son.  
  
Trunks was her brother, as far as she was concerned, and although they had hit off to a more then a little rough start, life-threatening experiences (such as Buu) snap small bounds of resentment and irratation and replace them with friendship. To sum it up Trunks Vegeta Briefs accepted his sister and let her into his life.  
  
Which was predictable. Not many people could go through such an altering experience without coming out of it closer out of necessity and survival instinct. So the trio (Trunks, Akki, and Goten) had been best friends throughout the rest of their childhood, completely comfortable with each other. They were prone to act like one person when around each other- their bodies immediately making the transition from three to one in a heartbeat, and since the trio were so at ease with this they didn't notice the uncomfortable silence that the casual observer usually held when they took in this spectacle.  
  
Vegeta, himself, watched these scenes in-between awe and repulsion. He was the only person who dared use this union as an advantage, training them in advanced combat moves and watching almost eagerly at the spectacle of three children moving in such unison that would make the most elite soldier envious.  
  
But, in short, although many (namely Gokou and Videl) tried to break this union, disgusted by it for some unknown reason that could not be spoken of, and the trio would never know if anyone, including Vegeta, could help it, would not be broken. The bond between them was as stubborn as the trio itself. Probably even more so.  
  
Now, at seventeen, Pan was in her second to last year of high school, Goten in his last, and Trunks graduated, running Capsule Corps under his mothers tutorage, and they didn't have much time to meet together. Pan and Goten would casually say hi to each other in the halls, or if time permitted eat lunch with each other, laughing when all the students stared at the duo in complete shock. After all it wasn't every day when you see the most popular guy in the school sit with a punk. More then that- actually enjoy himself, unabashedly showing it.  
  
It was on one of these such days, when Goten finally asked Akki out. After a long talk they had decided on three things:  
  
1) If things don't work out, then they'll go back to being friends and act like the relationship never happened.  
  
2) If Akki ever finds out that she's a Son then they'll stop dating.  
  
3) If their relationship advances far enough (they both note that this isn't very likely) then they'll have a discussion about their relationship and what they want to do about it in the future.  
  
The only reason they even discussed this to begin with, was because they fit so perfectly with each other, but after the first few days of dating they found that they had gotten a lot more involved then either had bargained for. They were perfect for each other, and although this idea frightened them a bit, they knew that this was truly meant to be no matter how long it took them to realize it.  
  
The reactions they had gotten from their family and friends were priceless, though. When they had announced it, first there was shocked silence, then acceptance because everyone knew that they were perfect for each other, and then a disgust outrage.  
  
It had long since been decided that Akki truly was a Son- Son Gohan's daughter Pan, in fact. They came about this conclusion solely based on the fact that she looked nothing like Bura and she and Pan looked extremely similar. Although no one had thought to take a picture of her when she first arrived at age six, the features of the five year old versus the seventeen were striking. So they viewed it as if Akki was the niece of Goten, and Goten the uncle. More importantly- they replaced Pan with Akki. Hence the disgust. But they accepted it after the initial phases of shock died down and the two explained their reasoning.  
  
It was Trunks that had taken it like a blow to his head. His shock was more defined and Goten and Akki's calm voices explaining their relationship didn't help him either. He had long since viewed the relationship the trio had as the closest experience he would ever have to true love- unconditional as well as indefinable. They were a part of his soul somehow, and when they were together he could barely distinguish himself from them.  
  
But after they had grown closer in a way Trunks new he never could, he felt the lose of their companionship dearly. He could excuse them for it- after all it was probably mostly his fault for not being around when he should have.maybe if he hadn't been completely caught up in learning the ropes of the business world his mother had forced upon him since practically he first graduated.then maybe he wouldn't have lost his connection to them.  
  
Fastened by these insecurities, Trunks was left in his own world filled with doubts and loneliness, with no one to ease his suffering- not even a casual smile from Akki or a grin from Goten. Both were too involved in the first stages of romance to pay him any mind and see through his somber façade and see his suffering. Only Vegeta would casually watch his son while leaning against the wall, frowning a bit more then usual, seemed to notice the state of mind Trunks had fallen into and was debating silently over what he could do. And then there was Gokou, who had known why Goten and Akki could never be together and why he had to prevent it in the first place, be like the irresponsible child-like adult that he was and forget completely what know plagued Vegeta in an almost-fear-like emotion. Since Vegeta never approached him or said a word that seemed out of place relating to the duo's relationship or Trunks' mentality Gokou simply smiled cheerfully and was without a care in the world.  
  
In the end no one seemed to be doing much of anything to change the situation. Trunks sulked in silence, while Vegeta continued to watch him almost fearfully, waiting for SOMETHING to happen, though he wasn't sure what. Goten and Akki continued to date, the excitement of their romance never quite wearing off, while the others simply waited, though like Vegeta they didn't know for what.  
  
All in all everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that a light drizzle of wrongness was beginning to pour onto the Earth, strengthening with every passing day, until a few months later the inevitable happened- a new enemy emerged.  
  
~ 


	3. 2

~ Disclaimer:  
  
EC-Chan: *bounds into room* What's this?  
  
*looks at large sign that reads DISCLAIMER* ..  
  
*pokes the banner and then runs away*  
  
sign: *crackle*  
  
*a few minutes later she ventures over close to it again and proceeds the process*  
  
Blis: *walks into the room* What are you doing.?  
  
EC-Chan: BLIS!!!!! *glomps Blis* Can I have food now, can I, can I, can I????? PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE????????!!!!!  
  
Blis: Have you written ANYTHING???  
  
EC-Chan: Um..no?  
  
Blis: *rolls eyes* It's been two hours!!!! For Kami's sake please tell me you haven't been doing.that.for all that time? This chapter was supposed to be finished by the time I got back!!!  
  
EC-Chan: But.it was fun!!!  
  
Blis: Say the disclaimer and then get to work! You still have Voldemort's Daughter and then your sister's Christmas fic to write!!!  
  
EC-Chan: But.  
  
Blis: No. Just do it.  
  
EC-Chan: v.v.I don't own DBZ.v.v  
  
Blis: Good! *grins* that wasn't hard now, was it?  
  
EC-Chan: Can I poke it just one more time??? PLEASE????????????!!!  
  
Blis: *falls over and twitches*  
  
~  
  
AN: I know the last chapter made it seem like this was a T/P fic with a slight twist, but this chapter will change your.um.perspective on that, hopefully. Right now I'm going through with what I originally planned and going from there. I dunno what couple it's going to end up as but DEFINITELY NOT T/P. kays? ^^;;;  
  
~  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs sat in his office, rubbing his tired, bloodshot eyes with his fists. This was insane. And that was the only way he could put it nicely. His job. His life. His friends. His family. Everything was simply total chaos.  
  
He didn't know how his mother expected him to live like this- how she thought that he had the strength enough to ENDURE this slow torture. He may be Vegeta's son, but not even Vegeta himself would be able to put up with this.  
  
"Everything's gone completely to hell," he groaned to himself. First his mother had refused to let him go to college, justifying her actions by saying that he wouldn't need a business degree as long as Capsule Corps had him under it's wing. Though, of course, she hoped to unveil him to the world soon- as if he were one of her prized oddities she was always working on.  
  
No one accepted him at work and he couldn't blame them. Everyone knew that he didn't have the qualifications for the job of Vice President and he wouldn't have gotten this job if his mother wasn't president, but he couldn't help it. Every time one of his snot-faced employees walked into the door and gave him "advice" about how to do his job, he had to fight the urge to not just blow them into the next dimension and be done with it.  
  
Problems at work would be more then enough for him to deal with, but it wasn't just that. It wasn't just work. It wasn't even just his mother's inept tendencies to treat him like a machine and not a real person at the moment either. It was his whole fucking life in general. Not that life could fuck.  
  
He frowned at the thought, wincing at the sheer randomness of it. Look what this whole situation was doing to him! Grumbling slightly, he continued on his mental spew. There was one other reason he hated this job- he had no time for a social life. Most of his old high school friends, who had all gone to college he might add, had given up on him not returning their phone calls or emails. They had dismissed him easily, thinking that he was probably having too much fun having an easy, laid back job that he didn't have to work for to get or to keep. And the worst of it was not the dismissal, but the fact that if he said that he WAS working and he HAD no time to keep up with them, then they'd think he was trying to shove the fact that he was rich and had a job when they were merely in college in their faces. So he was stuck with the only option of doing nothing and apologizing later. Hopefully they'd forgive him.but that wasn't very likely.  
  
Then there was the rest of his family. Bura, at six, was just beginning to understand what it meant to be the youngest sibling as well as a YOUNGER sibling. She knew her duty was to annoy her brother and sister (but more her brother) at all costs and did so gladly. Whenever Trunks was actually home she took to following him around like a lost puppy, asking for him to get things just out of her reach and ask for other things when he just felt like taking a hot shower and sleeping. But he had made the mistake of refusing once, and she had run off crying to Vegeta. A second later he had come stalking down the hallway to drag Trunks to the gravity and proceed to beat the crap out of him. Younger sisters were a big pain in the ass.  
  
Vegeta, of course, acted mostly indifferent of the fact of whether Trunks was eating dinner with them or staying late at the office, ordering in take-out. But that was just on the surface. Trunks had had a long time to learn to read his father, and had done so out of necessity. He understood that the older man couldn't afford to show the world less then his cool sense of boredom, though on the inside he may be incredibly intrigued, or hotly simmering in rage. Something about Trunks' final and last disturbance had peaked his father's interest and he knew that that wasn't a good thing.  
  
It had to do with Goten and Pan, of course. He couldn't get over the fact that they were together. At first he thought that he was repulsed by the fact that his sister and his best friend were dating, but then he realized that it wasn't that at all. He should be fine with that. It was completely natural, after all, for them to have feelings more then friendship towards each other and he wasn't repulsed by that even if Goten turned out to be Akki's uncle.  
  
He was jealous. It had taken him a long time to reach that conclusion, and even longer to accept it. Why would he be jealous? HOW could he be? He had thought long and hard about this for weeks, not able to concentrate on his work because it was on the forefront of his mind. He had thought that he might want such a perfect relationship himself at first, but that didn't make sense because he didn't really particularly WANT a relationship to complicate his life further.  
  
Then he had thought that he might like Akki. Which, naturally, disgusted him. How could he like his sister? His own sister.! It was repulsing and he hated the thought. But on examination of his feelings he realized, to his relief, that he still thought of her as a sister. Still loved her as a sister. Or so he thought and concluded.  
  
Which only left the last option- he was in love with Goten. Trunks had always considered himself as straight as anyone could possibly be, but he had thought long and hard about this possibility. He had always considered Goten as his best friend and had always, though he had never really thought about it much, been a bit possessive over him. He had always dismissed this of course, because he thought it was just something that was normally felt, since he felt the same way for Akki. But it was different, and he could, unfortunately, see that now. And it wasn't just the possessiveness. He could go into many other details that told him that he liked Goten.but he didn't want to think about it. Hell he didn't want to feel it.  
  
It seemed impossible, but he knew it was the truth- he loved Son Goten. And that was something that contributed probably the most to his current state of mind.  
  
(AN: Flame me for it, I don't care. But it seriously doesn't matter in the long run- this is for the people that want G/P/T and Pan/Gotenks. It's all part of the master plan *points to head and everyone falls over*. Plus even if this DOES end up G/P I still wanted to explore the possibility.don't ask. Gundam Wing fanfics, Tokyou Babylon, and real life experiences O.,o in a Prep School (I swear half the guys there are going to turn out gay or.already are *coughs*. ;;) can really change a person's mentality on the whole slash thing.  
  
Please also NOTE, that Trunks has grown up thinking of Akki as his sister, so he'd find liking her MORE disgusting and shameful then to like Goten. I dunno if I'm doing a good job explaining that part;;; gomen.I'm probably not;;;)  
  
~  
  
A few weeks after Trunks' revelation, the Sons and Briefs' had gone fishing and Krillin had joined them with his own family. By mid-day most were leisurely laying on the grass, too tired from attempting to outdo the others with their fish-catching abilities.  
  
Akki and Goten had been the only ones who hadn't joined in with the fishing, enjoying lying in each other's arms lazily, blissfully unaware of the beyond jealous purple haired Saiyan sitting a few feet away from them.  
  
Goten smiled down at his raven haired goddess, wondering why he had only thought about dating her a few weeks ago. They were perfect for each other. How could he have ever doubted that this wouldn't work out? He smiled at the memory of how it finally happened, pulling it to the surface of his thoughts simply so that he could over go those events once again-  
  
Flashback (for Pan-Chan ^^;;;)  
  
It was lunch time again, and ever since Goten had been sitting with Akki instead of his friends he had felt his enjoyment of lunch increase dramatically- which seemed impossible for him since it had to do with food and he was already as excited as he ever thought he could be. But whenever he had been with Akki lately it seemed that he was happier and his heart felt lighter.  
  
He wasn't sure if he had felt this way all along or just over the last few weeks, but there was a definite change in how he viewed her now in both his thoughts and actions then two weeks ago when they had been at a celebration party for Trunks' advancement in Capsule Corps to Vice President. But slowly and surely the two weeks that followed of rarely seeing Trunks had forged a new opinion of this beautiful young women into his heart and mind and he wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.  
  
Then he saw her, entering the cafeteria, her long raven black hair floating majestically behind her like a cape. Her piercing black eyes that seemed to soften whenever she saw him searching for his familiar figure. He smiled at the sight of her, unable to control the sudden leap in his heart at the sight of her. Kami, was he in love?  
  
"Mooning over your best friend's little sister again, Goten?" He turned sharply just in time to see his friend rolling his eyes at him. "Geesh, just go fuck her and get it over with. It's not like she would mind- ."  
  
With a sudden burst of speed of uncontrolled temper, Goten had grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy hastily up to face his angry eyes, "She isn't a slut, you fucking piece of shit! And I'd never do that to her!"  
  
"Goten," Pan had said, her voice stern as she reached over to undo his grasp on the choking boy's shirt. He reluctantly let go and the boy sat there, gasping for a minute, his face red from lack of air. Pan dropped Goten's arm, and rushed over to the boy. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Kami Goten," the boy rasped, his voice hoarse. "You're really off your rocker in love with her."  
  
Goten and Akki immediately flushed identical shades of crimson at this comment. The boy shook his head, grinning at them, though he was still massaging his neck. Akki slowly straightened and turned to lay a critical eye on Goten, while he looked at the ground.  
  
"This boy was goading you about me?" She asked, her arms crossed and her face stern.  
  
"He implied that you were a whore," Goten mumbled.  
  
"It was a joke," the boy rolled his eyes. "I've seen the way you two keep on looking at each other and how much sexual tension is in the air. Seriously, why don't you guys just date and get it over with?"  
  
"We.can't," Akki frowned at the boy, but didn't go into any details. He of course asked why they couldn't so she mumbled, "Our families are really close and would never accept it.plus we grew up together as best friends. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Why should you care about any of that?" The guy snorted derisively. "Anyway, true love doesn't give a flying shit about family relations or whether or not you grew up together. And I thought that YOU of all people, Akki Briefs would understand that it doesn't matter what people think about you as long as you're true to yourself. THAT at least is what I believe. So why don't you just give it a shot? It's not like you're getting married or anything. Talk it over, lay out a few ground rules, and then go out to a movie or something."  
  
"Would you agree to this Goten-kun?" Akki asked. She liked this guy's reasoning, and therefore couldn't help to be persuaded by it- Goten could see that. In fact, he was getting a bit jealous over how well these two seemed to fit together. A low growl escaped his throat thrown in his friend's direction before he could help it.  
  
Goten's eyes widened. He and Trunks had grown up protecting her, and he had to admit they had growled at their friends and family, warning them to stay away from Akki, more often then not. With Trunks it always made sense why he would do this- after all they WERE brother and sister, and he had always just assumed that he felt the same way Trunks did. But this growl was different. This growl was a jealous warning for his friend to lay off impressing Akki.  
  
"Yes," He said, sudden knowing this was the right answer. "As long as you do too."  
  
She smiled, a genuine Akki smile that she used countless times to get what she wanted when she was little but had somehow been lost during the years. She thanked the boy for his advice, joking that they should be paying him for his troubles and pulled Goten with her to an empty table.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
They had talked and talked about their relationship after that- forgetting to go to the rest of their classes because they wanted to get this over and done with. In the end they decided on dating under three rules and were now happily a couple.  
  
Goten smiled, burying his head in her hair and taking in the sweet fragrance of it, before stating, "I love you."  
  
"You're back now I presume?" She laughed. "I've been trying to get you to say something for the last ten minutes at least."  
  
"You were?" Goten asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Gomen nasai, Akki-chan."  
  
"It's okay Goten-kun," she smiled and turned slightly, pressing her lips against Goten's ear and whispering huskily, "As long as we do something after this."  
  
"After this?" Goten blinked in confusion. "But.this lasts the whole day.doesn't it?"  
  
"Not all night," Akki said, smirking slightly in amusement.  
  
"Oh," Goten's eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "But I thought we agreed-."  
  
"Not that," Pan rolled her eyes. "Let's go to a club or something!"  
  
"Um.okay," Goten said, and smiled down at her when she beamed up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Goten-kun," She said, and Goten smiled like he was just given the biggest treat in the world. He pulled her against him harshly and the two lost all of their senses of time and place as Akki turned in his lap so that now she was straddling him and they had begun to kiss patiently, their mouths red and swelling from the passion between them.  
  
~  
  
EC-Chan: DONE!!! ^^ Can I have food now?  
  
Blis: .that was.really odd.  
  
EC-Chan: Yup ^^. and I know it's probably really bad, but I'm REALLY hungry!!!! Let me have food *puppy dog face*  
  
Blis: .-.- Fine, whatever. But after you're done you have to get back to work.  
  
EC-Chan: Yay! ^^ Food! *bounces away eagerly*  
  
Blis: ;;;;;;;;  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
  
~  
  
AN: I'm not going to decide on the couple until I actually get to near the end. Maybe sooner.I dunno ^^;;; So.I'm still open for suggestions and thanks everyone for giving me your opinions so far ^^;  
  
And I hope that chapter was.uh satisfactory? And still in the same style O.,o. it was really hard to write;;; but hopefully now it'll get easier ^^:;; though I doubt it.;;;  
  
~ 


	4. 3

~  
  
Blis: Okay, now that you've had you're food it's time to get back to work.  
  
EC-Chan: But what about the other stories???  
  
Blis: Hm.um.I dunno?;;; Work on them later. You hafta get past the beginning in this story.;;;  
  
EC-Chan: You're not really good at this are you? ^^;;;  
  
Blis: No.but then you aren't either, so I wouldn't be talking.  
  
EC-Chan: I think I should trade you in for a better muse.  
  
Blis: *appalled* You don't love me?? How could u not love me??? I'm so loveable! *getting ready to strangle EC-Chan*  
  
EC-Chan: Um.;;; I love you, just. don't hurt me?  
  
~  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"I love you too Goten-kun," She said, and Goten smiled like he was just given the biggest treat in the world. He pulled her against him harshly and the two lost all of their senses of time and place as Akki turned in his lap so that now she was straddling him and they had begun to kiss patiently, their mouths red and swelling from the passion between them. ~  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" Krillin said, only half serious. No one had quite accepted their relationship yet, but the duo simply grinned in response, deciding to take it as a joke, as they broke apart as harshly as their kisses. They responded to all of their family and friend's barbs as such no matter how what was intended, and although it had been a bit hard on them they stood firm on their decision to date.  
  
"Would Krillin but there's none around," Akki grinned and disentangled herself from her significant other. Goten protested and tried to pull her back, but she grinned down at him and dodged his arms. "I'm gonna go talk to niisan- he's been so busy lately that I've practically forgotten he exists."  
  
She sighed silently and when her back was turned to everyone she repaired her mask of cheerfulness, that had faltered by the disgust that overrode his amusement. She was tired of it- tired of her family and friends always looking at her as if she were some type of whore. Of course everyone thought that Goten was completely innocent in this whole situation, how could she blame them- he was adorably naive, and under such a line of thought she ended up bearing the blunt of everyone's uneasiness.  
  
She hated it, but at the same time she refused to relinquish Goten again. After finally finding someone who fit her so perfectly and she loved so dearly.. She knew that the boy that had finally gotten them together was right- she shouldn't care what they thought or acted like. But she still couldn't help but want to curl up in a ball underneath her bed and let this whole situation pass over so that when she was ready to face the world again she would again be everyone's little angel- the little girl who could no wrong and everyone loved dearly. But that position had fallen to the two newest additions to the group- Pan and Bura.  
  
Everyone had decided that she really was Pan from a different timeline a long time ago, which was why they had objected so strongly to the fact that she and Goten were dating. But she couldn't, no matter how much she thought over the matter, believe that she was really Son Gohan's daughter and not her papa's.  
  
It was an alien idea to her that was rejected by every cell in her body. She wanted to be papa's daughter. She wanted to be the proud Saiyan Prince's flesh and blood. She wanted Trunks to always stay by her side protectively as an older brother should. She wanted things to remain like she had grown up knowing them, but she knew deep in her heart that what she had long since come to known as true probably wasn't.  
  
Still she couldn't see what was wrong with dating Goten. Even if they were family. Didn't they know that the two had discussed such possibilities for hours? She frowned, realizing first that someone was watching her with a small little frown placed delicately across her face and second that sometime during her thoughts she had made it over to Trunks-kun and had plopped down next to him- her arms wrapped around his middle as his arms pulled her to his side, shielding her from the world.  
  
"Akki.?" He asked questioningly, feeling her stiffen. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," She said grinning. "Thanks, Trunks-kun."  
  
"For what?" He asked, a little confused.  
  
She smiled innocently, "For always being here when I need you."  
  
They were silent for a long moment, and then both spoke at the same time,  
  
"So.what's been going on with you Niisan?"  
  
"It must be hard for you," Trunks said in agreement to.something. She allowed him to overlook her question, though it wasn't like she had a choice, as he pressed on. "What made you guys decide to date?"  
  
She sighed, "It seemed.the natural thing to do," she really didn't feel like explaining the whole mess at the moment, but she also knew he deserved an answer, "After you became too busy to spend any time with us things just.sorta happened. I didn't expect such a strong reaction from everyone, though."  
  
"You do make a good couple," Trunks admitted, though he couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. Akki shifted, so that she could see his face, her eyes wide in something close to fear and mania.  
  
"Please Trunks.not you too," She whispered, and then buried her face in his shirt. She didn't cry, but Trunks knew that she was extremely close to doing so. He was beginning to realize how hard this whole situation had been on his little sister and he felt his arms tightening around her.  
  
"No," He said. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I should have been here for you."  
  
She smiled into his shirt, relaxing under his reassurance, he smiled nervously down at her. She frowned, growing suddenly serious before demanding, ".Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Huh? Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Trunks said nervously. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Tell me!" She demanded, pouting when he didn't respond. "Why ARE you so bitter about me and Goten dating then, if it isn't that you think it's nasty 'cause we might be uncle and niece!"  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"We haven't talked at all lately," Akki sighed, discontent with his reaction. "I know you've been in the office a lot 'cause of Mama, but.still!"  
  
"Well.actually.could I confess something?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
"Do you.promise not to..say anything?"  
  
"Sounds serious," Akki smiled. "But yeah, sure. I won't say anything."  
  
Trunks smiled softly, "I'm not planning to act upon it or anything like that, and I know you're not going to like the idea.but."  
  
"But what?" Akki pressed when he trailed off.  
  
"I think.I think I'm in love.with," Trunks sighed, his body stiff with fear. He had to say it. He had to just tell her what was wrong.she might be able to help him.maybe. He took a deep breath and then hissed loudly before he could lose his courage to, "With Goten!"  
  
Akki blinked, the rest of her body frozen in shock. "With Goten.?" She repeated nervously, not really believing him. "But.you aren't gay.are you sure?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Trunks sighed, burying his head in her hair. "Please.just tell me what to do. I don't want to be."  
  
"You know," An amused voice announced behind then, breaking the serious-charged conversation with a bright grin. "If I didn't know you two considered yourselves brother and sister then I'd be jealous."  
  
He sat down easily, wrapping his arms around Akki and trying to pull her into his lap. Akki felt Trunks go stiff when Goten's hand brushed against his chest and she stared at him, her eyes wide in shock and amazement.  
  
"You were right," She breathed. "No fucking way!"  
  
"No fucking way what?" Goten asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing!" Trunks croaked quickly and released Akki from his stony grip. He stumbled to his feet and was about to leave when Goten reached up a hand to pull him back to the ground and stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"My dad left."  
  
"What?" Akki said, stirring in his arms as she tried to turn to face him, but he only tightened his grip around her so that she couldn't move at all. Growling, she crossed her arms and sunk back into his lap.  
  
"Why?" Trunks managed to choke out.  
  
"I dunno," Goten laughed nervously, breaking the tension he himself had now created. "But he told everyone to wait here for him. Didn't you hear? No.I guess not, you were having such a serious conversation. Sorry for interrupting you guys by the way. I know you don't get to talk much nowadays. Forgive me?"  
  
"As long as we go to the club you promised me earlier," Akki mumbled and Goten agreed with a laugh. Akki eyed Trunks dubiously. "Want to come with us? It'll do you some good to forget about he office for a while."  
  
Silence and then after a moment Trunks shrugged his acceptance, "Sure why not?"  
  
~  
  
AN: Before you read the following section, I'd just like to say that I don't remember who collected the dragon balls in GT and wished Gokou to become a kid, but since they fit into the story, I'm just going to say that it was Emperor Pilaf, kays? But if anyone could tell me in a review who it really was then I might change it for you guys, 'cuz this is the only time I'm actually following the GT story.sort of;;; Not really;;; oh well..;; ~  
  
"Mwahahahahahahaha! Finally I will be able to rule the world!" The short bald man with blue skin announced evilly, his eyes opened wide in bliss when thinking about what he exactly was going to do now that he had FINALLY managed to collect all of the Dragon Balls.  
  
"And think master, it's only took you about forty years!" Shao grinned, his canine teeth displayed in his earnest to compliment his master.  
  
"That little brat has spoiled my wish too many times now!" Emperor Pilaf roared, his short arms waving around him in his anger. Abruptly he calmed down, an evil smile twisting across his face. "But not this time. This time I will finally get my wish!"  
  
"Yes sire," Agent Mi said, placing the Dragon Balls out in front of him. "May I suggest that you make it soon?"  
  
"Of course I will make it soon!" He yelled and the two agents fell back, cowering slightly behind him. He sighed. It was so hard to find good help these days. Especially when he had these two lackeys for forty years already.what would the point of trading them in now be?  
  
~  
  
When Gokou had first seen Uubu, he knew that the boy had a power within him that was waiting just beneath the surface to awaken and he had taken the boy to train without thinking. However, he had had no idea what the repercussions would be at the time.  
  
He and Uubu had returned to a place where they had not only been closed off from almost completely, but had not welcomed Gokou back in its normally cheerful way. Goten, his son, had grown up without him and although he forgave his dad for not being around, the two were on different levels altogether.  
  
Akki, the little girl who had smiled at him so brightly and trusted him without question, had given him a brief glance before turning to Uubu and asking to spar- wanting to test her strength. Gokou knew that she had been hoping he would have asked HER to train with him, but he knew that Vegeta had her taken care of so didn't- though she would never know that of course.  
  
Trunks had become a distant thought in all minds- briefly seen for a few minutes here and there before being ushered back into the office by his mother. He could feel the young boys pain, but there was nothing he could do about it.especially after Bulma's reaction.  
  
She had been cold to him, unforgiving for his most recent disappearance. And why shouldn't she be? At first he had been confused by her behavior, but then he had seen Chi Chi. His wife. The women he was practically forced into marrying, but loved completely and wholly anyway. She was frail, her hair beginning to really show the tint of age.  
  
The Ox King had died while Gokou was gone, and she had lost the one man that could and would never desert her like her family so often did. Goten had taken up the full responsibility of taking care of her, while Gohan sent checks in the mail to cover their expenses and visited often. Gohan, perhaps surprising, had taken his father's reappearance in stride, welcoming him back and asking him how the training had gone.  
  
Vegeta, however, had thrown a few punches, sending the duo into a fury of sweaty battle, until he had jumped back and grunted his approval of Gokou's newest level of strength before leaving, dragging Akki and his newest daughter- Bura- behind him. He acted like Gokou had never left after that, and the others who rarely met with each other anymore acted the same.  
  
Only Pan welcomed him back with open arms, clinging to him when no one else would. And he was extremely grateful to her for the encouragement though he doubted she meant anything by her behavior. One of the reasons it was so precious to him is because it was completely natural.  
  
But still, all in all, the consequences of his failed attempt at bringing out Uubu's power fully was greatly outweighed by the change in the world and lifestyle he had come back to. It hadn't been worth it to lose the precious years he had left with his friends and family.  
  
Worse- somehow between worrying about fighting Buu and training Uubu afterwards he had forgotten two things he should never have forgot. The first was that Akki Briefs was his granddaughter and really Son Pan. And the second was the reason why she had come from the future- the enemy whom Bulma had never mentioned in either her note or their brief meeting in the Other World.  
  
So it wasn't surprising that he was caught off his guard when the sky darkened, and a large dragon-like shape appeared in the horizon. Or when no one had recognized the signs or the small dot except for him. And it also wasn't surprising for him to find himself saying that he'd be back in a moment and teleporting to where the dragon was. Now here, however, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the danger he had been so worried about a few minutes ago, or fall over and twitch. Would these people ever give up?  
  
"SIRE!!!" Both agents screamed and ran for cover. Emperor Pilaf turned to stare at the boy who had caused him so much trouble and was now an old man.  
  
"I do not have all day," The Eternal Dragon said, his voice betraying his anger and annoyance. "Make your two wishes before I lose my patience!"  
  
Two thoughts crossed the hopeful Emperor's mind at the moment- the first was that he really had to get better minions and the second was that he had to think up something fast so that this man would not ruin his chances of obtaining the throne yet again. Momentarily panicking these two unique thoughts molded themselves together in his head and he uttered, "I wish that Son Gokou was evil and does my bidding!"  
  
The dragon's eyes shone red. Gokou, who had opened his mouth to stop Pilaf's wish and was too late, felt his mind suddenly shift and then fall into a deep sleep. He tried to fight his hopeless inability to control what was happening, but the voice in the back of his head urging him to give up and surrender his will, was so convincing and so lolling that he felt himself slipping. Only right before he lost consciousness did he realize something that the future Mirai Bulma had predicted was finally coming true, though not even this thought which would normally send him into panic could break him from the Dragon's control.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," He finally said stonily. "What is your final wish?"  
  
Pilaf thought for a moment, putting aside thinking about his newfound control over a powerful body for the brief instant and focusing on what he wanted. He didn't need to wish for being in control over the world- he could seize it the old fashion way. It would be more interesting anyway.  
  
So he finally said, "I wish that no one can use these Dragon Balls ever again."  
  
~  
  
EC-Chan: Um.did anyone see THAT coming??? Besides me I mean ^.^?;;;  
  
Blis: You're not very good at the weird guy;;;  
  
EC-Chan: ;;;;; I know, gomen.  
  
Blis: -.-;;; It's kinda scary.  
  
EC-Chan: I KNOW!!!!;;; Geesh, you don't hafta rub it in!!!  
  
Blis: Sorry.?  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
~ 


	5. 4

~  
  
Blis: Well.on to a new chappy. I HOPE it's better then the last one;;;  
  
EC-Chan: I think it will be;;; hopefully ^^;;;  
  
Blis: It better be -.-;  
  
EC-Chan: It's not like you can do better.  
  
Blis: I was the one that used that line last time.  
  
EC-Chan: You don't own that expression, so I can use it too ;p.  
  
Blis: .suuuuuuuuuure.  
  
~  
  
AN: This first part is for Syaoran's Blossom ^^;; I seriously wouldn't have thought of this if it wasn't for her, thanks!!! ^^;;  
  
~  
  
Pan frowned at the scene she and her best friend had just witnessed of the trio. It disgusted her. Not because of the nonsense everyone around her was spewing that they were the same person, but because she had for years been watching this girl with a sort of awe, wondering how it was even possible for her to seem to control all of the men with an ease that seemed her true nature. She didn't even APPEAR to realize what effects she had on the men around her.  
  
In a way- no. She had to be honest to herself- in many ways, Pan was jealous of her. She was accepted into the group of men as if she had born into it, while Pan was left standing on the outside desperately searching for a way in. She was strong. As strong as possibly her father- Vegeta. Pan had heard about how she had locked herself into Vegeta's gravity room, refusing to let anyone in for three months simply training. When she had finally gotten out she was a stick- her body had been slowly eating itself up, but she had been finally able to go Super Saiyan and after feeding her and having Bulma tell her off, everyone was in the end proud of her.  
  
But she hadn't stopped there. Oh no. Perfect little Akki had to go further and nearly get herself killed by following Gokou into the other world simply to have him train her. He had brought her up to Level 2 easily enough, but she refused to let it go at simply that when she saw Level 3 and he reluctantly told her his secret training, which she began to undergo as Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and Kubito worried over how to defeat Buu.  
  
There was that (which would be reason enough for Pan to hate/worship her) but there was also.Goten and Trunks. Ever since she could remember the three were inseparable- wherever Akki went the two boys followed. Only in rare cases did the two boys go talk about something- girls at school or.something. How would Pan know? And Akki would beg one of the adults for a spar.  
  
Mostly Vegeta. But sometimes. On some incredibly rare instances she would turn to Bura and Pan, smile, and ask if they wanted to spar with her. Bura, eager to live up to her role model would eagerly agree, though she detested fighting, and Pan would nod curtly and follow them out to the front lawn. There Akki would teach them some moves and Pan would grudgingly admire the young women's strength and agility. That's when Pan admired her most- that's when she had wild fantasies of actually being this women.  
  
She would think just for that brief second that it wasn't just a possibility, but it was true that she was Akki Briefs- beautiful, a fighter, accepted by everyone. it was all that she had ever dreamed. But always her dreams ended in the same way- Trunks and Goten walking cheerfully up to them and reclaiming her attention.  
  
That's one of the reasons why Pan had first come to despise the trio's strange union. That was one of the reasons she had grown to understand it on some level, watching the older group of the second generation quietly- soaking in their every action, word, and deed. Her ears began to perk up ever time anyone in the group of family and friends brought up the bizarre relationship, listening intently until finally coming to her own conclusions on the topic.  
  
She had learned a lot about relationships that way.a lot more about them that she should know at the tender age of six. (AN: ;;;;;) And it was because of her studies of the people around her that she was a lot smarter and more mature then she should be.  
  
"Pan," Bura said, pulling the younger girl out of her contemplations. "Goten and Neesan are going out, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Pan said, her voice emotionless. "So what?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy were talking about how she's really you again," Bura said, frowning. Pan snorted in derision, but the blue-haired girl was undeterred by her friends seemingly lack of interest. She understood that she had Pan's full attention. "I was wondering.wouldn't that make YOU in love with Goten?"  
  
"Huh?!" Pan practically screamed, her face turning a few shades of green. "Me in love with.Uncle? Are you out of your mind Bura?! FOR THE LAST TIME AKKI AND I ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!! That's so disgusting, I can't believe you would say something like that!!!!"  
  
The trio, who had heard Pan's shouts and understanding most of what Pan was saying, laughed at the young girl's horror. Upset and a bit embarrassed over losing her cool, she frowned and stamped over to them.  
  
"Uncle!" She said, he blinked up at her small body, trying not to show his amusement on his face. She growled lowly at him and he rubbed the back of his head murmuring an apology. "Get this straight! Akki and I are not the same person, so don't you dare even think that I like you in.that sort of way! It's disgusting! And you!"  
  
She turned to Akki, who immediately stopped laughing, "I AM not, nor will I EVER be you! Stop trying to fucking-."  
  
"Language Panny," Goten mumbled, and Pan glared at him. He eeped, and the other two laughed. She turned her glare to them.  
  
"-put me in your shadow!" She continued as if she had never stopped. "And what the fuck are you-ack! What the hell?"  
  
Pan stopped, finding that she had been picked up by the back of the shirt by Vegeta. She glared at him, but he merely chuckled, "Come on brat. I think it's about time I trained you properly."  
  
Her eyes lit up at the prospect of finally being trained, but when she heard a fit of laughter behind her she remembered that she was supposed to be pissed off, and she glared at the trio, crossing her arms as Vegeta carried her away.  
  
~  
  
EC-Chan O.,o. random insanity;;; Heehee, can't you see her doing that. O.,o or.not.  
  
Blis: She's.a lot different from the personality in the first chapter..and a bit too.grown-up for a 6 year-old.  
  
EC-Chan: Well.it makes sense in my mind ^^;;; Heehee, I think I should make it P/V- it was so cute! ^^  
  
Blis: .make sure people know that you're making it the younger Pan with Vegeta and not M. Pan/Akki.  
  
EC-Chan: I kno ^^;;;  
  
Blis: Now.you better finish this chappy. Now!  
  
EC-Chan: Um.okay;;; I guess.  
  
~  
  
"There goes your daughter again Gohan-kun," Videl said, shaking her head with a sigh, while they watched her stamp up to the trio. "Should we go stop her?"  
  
"Let them deal with her," Gohan said dismissively. "All this talk about her and Akki being the same is really having a toll on her. Especially with this new development with Goten."  
  
"If we ever find out that Akki really is our daughter." Videl trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Why didn't Mirai Bulma put her into our care? Why herself and Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know." Gohan frowned. "But.do you remember what the note said?"  
  
Videl frowned, trying to recall the note. Even though it had only (AN:..don't ask?) been eleven years ago she couldn't for the life of her recall what was in it except for Vegeta to train Akki. She continued to rack her brains, until her husband's body stiffening brought her back to the situation at hand.  
  
Her keen blue eyes picked out the problem right away- Vegeta holding up a fighting Pan by the back of her shirt. He said something, her eyes widened- unmistakably happy, until the trio's snickers turned her smile into a small glare. Then Vegeta turned, carrying the child with him.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Gohan asked, his voice dangerously low. Videl said she didn't know, and they watched him throw the girl to the ground roughly and then he began to talk to her about who knows what. Both parents were getting more uneasy with the situation by the minute, but right before Gohan reached the peak of what he could endure silently without evoking his wraith, Pan crouched low into attack position and then began to move her arms about to where they presumed Vegeta dictated.  
  
"He's training her?" Both parents shouted at the same time in disbelief. But.why? Why would he even be interested in how strong or how well her fighting abilities were?  
  
"He didn't even ask," Gohan frowned.  
  
~  
  
"My master," the black haired, stern faced warrior crouched at his master's feet. "What is thy biding?"  
  
"My bidding?" Emperor Pilaf's voice erupted in gleeful laughter. 'Finally! I have a loyal competent minion!' "I'm tired of Agent Mi and Shao's blunderings kill them."  
  
"As you wish," he said, his mouth turning into an unmistakable smirk as he fired two small ki blasts at the vehemently protesting minions. They were dead before they could work their dry mouths open and even begin to plead for their lives.  
  
Emperor Pilaf laughed. This is the way it was supposed to be. His word law. Yes, yes. This situation would have a very nice conclusion indeed. He couldn't wait to rule the world. Just when he was about to go into a fervent daydream, Gokou coughed.  
  
"Your bidding?"  
  
Pilaf sighed. Was it always going to be like this? Well of course it would. He smacked his forehead. He practically had to tell him to breath- that's how much control he held over this large body. "Your friends.they could become rather painful to deal with. Let's go destroy them now, shall we?"  
  
"If you wish so, then it will be done," He nodded.  
  
Pilaf couldn't help but smile. So much control.  
  
~  
  
Blis: That was weird.  
  
EC-Chan: v.v; I know. it's all weird. Oh did I tell you that I decided on a p/g pairing? I figure I might as well try that first and then move on to the others in a diff fanfic.  
  
Blis: So it's.almost normal;;?  
  
EC-Chan: Yup ^^ But u can still expect SOMETHING happening between Trunks and Goten and then for it to get all confusing;;; I haven't quite figured it out yet.  
  
Blis: riiiiiiight  
  
EC-Chan: What? Didn't you know I have a lot of it already planned out? I can't wait to get to some parts actually ^^;; You know what would be the weirdest pairing?  
  
Blis: Do I WANT to know?  
  
EC-Chan: Probably not, but I'm telling you anyway ^^;;;  
  
Blis: .  
  
EC-Chan: Trunks/ m. Trunks  
  
Blis: That WOULD be weird.  
  
EC-Chan: told ya! ^^  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
~ 


	6. 5

~  
  
EC-Chan: First of all, before I even let Blis say anything *rolls eyes, and pulls duct tape from her pocket, nodding towards the extremely angry Blis, duct taped to a wall*, I wanted to apologize for confusing all of u about he Dragon Balls.*sweatdrop*  
  
I'm ashamed to tell you that I _JUST_ read the GT episode summaries. I read the scripts to maybe a third of the episodes before, but I had forgotten a lot of it and didn't understand half of it O.,o (and I still don't get all of it;;;) Hey! It was like three years ago, and the summaries I read today had random facts popping out of no where that weren't mentioned before at all.can anyone possibly give me a good GT site?  
  
Anyway, Pilaf used the regular Dragon Balls, and they didn't turn evil or anything yet. (and they won't in this story, I dun't think.). The Black Star Balls will come in _LATER_. So don't worry about it- minor plot changes O.,o. but I'm kinda glad I wrote it this way anyway, cuz I got a lot of good ideas this after noon ^^;;;, which I won't reveal to you yet.  
  
So sorry, for changing the time line so much, but it IS AU, and minor details like this were changed in the android series (the androids being stronger and sucking energy.etc, etc.). Not that this was really a minor detail.;;; oh well. pwease forgive me???  
  
Okay.well.that's all I wanted to say about that. damn.didn't I promise not to write any more long an's? O.,o. whoops.forgive?  
  
~  
  
When Son Gokou, previous protector of all innocent life, used his instant transmission to teleport both himself and his master to where his family and friends were waiting for him, he realized in a deranged sort of way that he had never before stopped to realize how pathetic they truely were. Heroes had become cliché over the years he had spent desperately trying not to be one, but ending up becoming this atrocity despite his efforts. And it wasn't as if this pathetic bunch of losers could truly be considered fighters anymore.  
  
They had grown weak over the years. It wasn't only blood thinning. It was because there was no threat to Earth so they had forgotten that it was ever critical to get off their lazy asses to train. But that had started even when there were still threats to Earth's safety- when the stake's had gotten too high for them to handle.it was a pity. He could use a good challenge.  
  
"Grandpa!" A joyful voice screeched and immediately a small child swam towards him, trying to glomp him. He didn't resist when she pummeled into him, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. "Guess what! You'll never believe what happened! Vegeta's training me!"  
  
"Brat! Get away from him!" Vegeta yelled, eyeing Gokou and then the smaller figure hovering behind him nervously. Pan blinked, turning her head to stare incredulously at the older man. "Need I tell you again? Get away from Kakarrot before I come over there and pull you off him!"  
  
She disentangled herself reluctantly, confused. Normally her grandfather would be at least grinning at her if not telling her an encouraging word or two. She had been hoping, in fact, that he would offer to train her. Vegeta was a good teacher, but everyone knew her grandfather was the strongest man in the universe. Her hopes had been quickly dashed by his silence, but she still thought she should be able to hug him.  
  
But.What the hell was going on? He was different somehow. She stepped back to study him. He seemed.eviler. But, how could this be? He was Grandpa! Fun-loving, always joking, always hungry grandpa. But.it was just his body. His soul.was gone? She frowned.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"My master wishes for your death," He said, smirking at her. "How would you like to die?"  
  
~  
  
Blis: (who, EC had un-duct taped during the story- don't ask how she just did) You're NOT ending it there.are you?  
  
EC-Chan: Of course I am ^^;;; It's a cliff hanger!  
  
Blis: But it's not even one page.  
  
EC-Chan: So?  
  
Blis: *rolls eyes* And what's with duct taping me to the wall?  
  
EC-Chan: *looks innocent* So that you wouldn't interrupt me and my speel?  
  
Blis: Whatever. anyway I hope you're not thinking about doing a T/T pairing in this.  
  
EC-Chan: Why not? *innocent grin*  
  
Blis: You aren't. *groans* Please Kami, no! Wouldn't that just prove how egotistical he is?  
  
EC-Chan: Probably ^^;;; It'd be amusing. But I suppose I can't since someone already did it.isn't that sad?  
  
Blis: No.that's good. Now we won't be subjugated to such horrors!  
  
EC-Chan: *pouts* I feel unloved.  
  
Blis: Good for you.  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
~ 


	7. 6

~  
  
Blis: Planning on a longer chapter this time?  
  
EC-Chan: Yup ^^;; The other part was awful . I was sooooo tired.and still am. I have too many stories, too much homework, and too little time. O.,o And this part is going to be extremely bad- hence why I delayed writing it.;;  
  
Blis: Poor little EC-Chan. *pats head*  
  
EC-Chan: *glares* I'm not little! I'm older then you!  
  
Blis: Oh.right.;;;  
  
~  
  
When Akki had seen the man called Gokou appear with the pint sized man beside him, she had felt her heart stop beating in her chest. There was no reason for her to be alarmed by this sudden appearance. After all he had done this countless times before.Hadn't he?  
  
But.something wasn't right. His sense felt..wrong. Vegeta calling out to Pan to get away from this renowned man only confirmed her suspicions. He had lost all of his good nature. He was.for lack of a better term- evil. She wished this first hypotheses hadn't been the worst thing she could possibly imagine.  
  
She had recently come to a new revelation in her fighting strategy and was waiting for the right time to reveal it- but.this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She didn't want to use it on her mentor, though she doubted that she would even have the advantage, since he always managed to remain two or three steps ahead of her.  
  
There was still hope that she had Vegeta could be proven wrong and for the moment she would have to cling to it with all her might.at least until the truth was revealed. And then a few minutes later it was.  
  
Gokou stared down at the granddaughter he adored, his eyes bottomless pits, before asking- or rather announcing, "My master wishes for your death. How would you like to die?"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide, her surprise evident in all of her features. Akki, a few hundred feet away copied the girl's expression but for a different reason. In that moment- if someone had been paying close enough attention, this individual could prove that the two girls were actually one in the same. Pan. One from the future, one from now.  
  
But no one was paying attention to either girl at the moment- too shocked at what they had just heard to do much else but stare at the man, jaws dropped. Akki stared at her mentor.no her grandfather. In that brief flash of an instant after he said those words- memories that had long since been forgotten had been let loose- tearing apart her insides in their fiery rage.  
  
Everything came back- all the deaths, all the tragedy, all the fear. Everything.  
  
And the one memory that struck out in particular was the reason behind her shame and living hell during those days. Her grandfather.couldn't kill her. It was unexplained, an ever troublesome fact that gnawed slowly at her heart during those days.especially after he killed her parents.  
  
Especially when she and her mom.no Aunty B were the only ones left.  
  
"For the last time. Pan. Get the fucking hell away from him!" Vegeta screamed, his voice mobilizing the girl into automatic reaction, while making Akki's- no was it Pan now?- head reel. This scene.so familiar, yet so different. She was the one by Vegeta last time. She was the one he was protecting when he died.  
  
That thought alone jolted her into temporary action, though he mind was still numb. He was going to die if she didn't stop her sensei. Her father was going to die if she didn't do something! "GOKOU!" The man.Grandpa? Mentor? Sensei? Gokou?.turned to Akki, his onyx eyes focusing on her form, waiting for her to continue. She smirked at him challengingly, "You trained me before, but I've grown at least ten times stronger since we've last fought. Care for a challenge?"  
  
Gokou paused, seeming to weigh his options out, and then to everyone's surprise but Akki's he turned to the form behind him, "What shall I do my master?"  
  
"The runts the one who's controlling you Kakkarrot?" Vegeta asked in derision. Clearly this was too much of an insult then what he could withstand- even if it was on a fellow Saiyan. Akki froze. No. She knew that what he was about to do would make the situation many times worse. She turned to glare at him, opening her mouth to make him understand before it was too late.  
  
But he wasn't looking at her. And he was too far away for her voice to catch his attention- don't get her wrong, he had more then average hearing, but she knew how focused he could get on a goal, ignoring everything and everyone else until it was settled. And she couldn't stop him this time. She was too far away.too.weak, only she was stronger then perhaps anyone and everybody in the universe.  
  
Still.she had to try, "FATHER! Don't! He'll still be evil!"  
  
Pan's head snapped towards me, her eyes widening, understanding perhaps more then anyone could what this meant. And she was too caught up in her hatred for this idea, to realize that even something that she saw as cruel fate could have its uses sometimes. She was too caught up in her own world to realize that she had had the power- if only for a few seconds to stop Vegeta and therefore perhaps make a better future for this world.  
  
Vegeta's ki blast flew true to its mark, hitting Pilaf squarely in his chest, and sending the petit man to the next dimension. He frowned at how easily he was able to kill this being that controlled Kakkorat. After a moment he snarled at the lifeless body and turned to Gokou, whose body had been silently raked with laughter.  
  
Akki sighed inwardly, but held a firm mask of aloofness on her face. She could turn this around yet, "So. Now that your master's out of the way, care for a spar?"  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stared at the man who had, after only a brief clash in battle, planted a seed in him that grew into a tree (.at least a small one). If it weren't for Kakkarrot then he would either be dead many times over or still serving Friezer. To say he owed Kakkarot his life was an understatement. And he hated that fact.  
  
Life could easily be repaid.but what Kakkarot had done to him. well that deserved both condemnation and praise at the same time. He would have liked to still be the heartless, cold-blooded Saiyan he had been when he first landed on this blasted planet, but that wasn't the case. And could never be the case again.  
  
But there was no way to hate Kakkarrot for what he did, or condemn him, as much as he could thank the taller man. So he had therefore been stuck in an odd spot for many years- unable to find a way to uphold his honor when it came to this man, which dictated him to give back what he owed. But there was no way he could do that. He wouldn't know where to even start.  
  
This recent entanglement, however, he had jumped to the conclusion that he had found the opportunity he had been waiting for. But when after killing Pilaf Kakkarrot was not turned back to normal- only now freer to use his ingenuity to hurt the people he loved.well to say that his plan backfired was another understatement.  
  
But his daughter was giving him a chance to redeem himself and his actions. From the pleading glances she kept on throwing his way and then nodding to Kami's Lookout.well he understood what the course of action she had chosen was to say the least. She thought that she could buy them the time they sorely needed. If it had happened to anyone but Kakkarrot, Vegeta might be a bit more optimistic about their current.situation, but he was Kakkarrot. And if Vegeta had yet to best this man ever, then how could anyone defeat him?  
  
It didn't take him long to find that he agreed with his daughter- it was best if they went to Kami's Lookout. "Pan." She turned, interested in what he had to say. "Go get the two brats. We're leaving."  
  
For a moment she opened her mouth and it looked like she would protest, but then she pressed it firmly shut and bowed stiffly, "As you wish Vegeta-sensei."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the retreating form, wondering if the hint of sarcasm he had detected in her voice was meant for him to hear or not. But then.what did he care about a six year old and her quirks? If Pan and Akki were in truth the same person then she may be the best hope this world has, but if not.well let's just say she better be.  
  
~  
  
I'm sorry, this is still a little on the short side, but it's really the rest of chapter 5 (or six since ff.net counts the prologue as a chappy). I couldn't figure out how to write this part, which was why it ended so abruptly.and let's just say I'm not having a good week O.o.  
  
Thank the coke can sitting next to me for this chappy. I swear, if I wasn't drinking it right now then I'd have fallen asleep on my computer. Also, forgive me for all the spelling and grammar mistakes- plus anything that's written strangely. I'm TIRED. Jeesh.  
  
But I plan to lock myself into my room this weekend and devote all my time to writing all of my stories. There's too many out on my account and even more on my computer that I have to continue. So at least another chappy written this weekend.  
  
And I'm proud of myself- I finally got past the beginning ^^;;;  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
  
~  
  
Since this is the other 2/3s of the last chapter, please don't yell at me again for the shortness O.,o.plus I got this up the day after I wrote the last one.should have waited.but oh well;;  
  
~ 


	8. 7

~  
  
"People should know when they're conquered." - Quintus, from Gladiator  
  
~  
  
Trunks didn't understand why his father insisted that they leave Akki by herself and go to the tower. It made no sense whatsoever, and the fact that the man refused to share exactly WHY he had ordered this to them even after they got there was.infuriating.  
  
And it wasn't just him. Goten was shifting uneasily beside him as well, probably worrying about Akki, who had for some reason stayed. Who could blame him? Who could blame, Trunks, for worrying about not only that but what was going on with Gokou?  
  
Why had he threatened to kill Pan? His granddaughter? What had happened when he had gone to see.whatever he had went to see? It didn't make any sense. How could someone change so much in a span of less then a half hour? And what did Vegeta- his father- have in mind right now?  
  
"Let's go brat what are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked, turning to Pan. She had been standing by the edge of the Lookout, staring down onto the Earth. When Vegeta called her, her head snapped up, her eyes focusing on his form before following him obediently.  
  
Trunks and Goten were left in utter speechless bafflement, taken momentarily aback with the fact that Vegeta simply meant to leave them on this Lookout with no explanation and expected to dutifully wait for the duo to finish.whatever they planned on doing. They only snapped out of their mutual stupor when two furious Nameks cut Pan and Vegeta short.  
  
"Akki tried to stop you," Dende started, waving his arms around madly to emphasis his anger just as well as his point. "Why didn't you listen! Why-!"  
  
"Get out of the way brat," Vegeta grunted, holding up a single hand warningly.  
  
"Enough Vegeta," Piccolo took a step forward. "I understand what you're doing. And I'll let you if Trunks and Goten go in first."  
  
Vegeta blinked, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed in firmly in decision. He stepped back, as did Pan. Dende also submitted to Piccolo in his own way- he might not know what was going on either, but it seemed that Piccolo had a plan.  
  
"Goten. Trunks," Piccolo said, his words commanded immediate respect, but only because both were too far beyond confusion at this point. He took them to the Time Chamber.  
  
~  
  
Pan refused to believe it. It couldn't be true! Hadn't she convinced herself time and time again that Akki could not possibly be her? How could she be wrong? She had it all worked out. The woman...she was supposed to be Pan's sister at the very most. Not her! Never her. It wasn't fair. They were different people. They HAD to be different people!  
  
But.as much as she hated to admit it.they were one in the same and this day only proved it completely two times over. Akki was Pan and Pan Akki. And there was nothing she could do about it. How did she know? That answer was simple- Akki had told her. More or less.  
  
For some time now Pan had been perfecting a technique that allowed her to seep into other people's minds, a silent observer of other's thoughts. It had started innocently enough- an accident that she hadn't intended and she had, of course, been thrilled by this newfound talent. So she learned to control it.it wasn't her fault Akki was thinking so loudly.  
  
So she understood perfectly what was going on...what was going to happen. Hell- she had witnessed her own parent's death. She didn't want any of what she had seen to happen...but it had. It did. To Akki.  
  
"Pan," Piccolo had returned. She turned to face him, her face turning up to stare in his face. "It is time to begin your training."  
  
"Training?" She asked, her mind stirring finally to the reality at hand.  
  
He nodded. "Training. You're father refused to allow this, but circumstances have changed. I believe you've already have gotten a taste of it." [1]  
  
~  
  
Why did he ever let himself get sucked into this mess? Not only did he seriously NOT want to fight (he never trained nowadays and when he USED to it was always because Akki forced him to) Gokou, but he didn't want to train with Goten. Obviously if they were here then Piccolo and Vegeta wanted them to fuse and train as a fusion. They always had little or no use for Goten and Trunks separately- one of the many reasons why we gave up fighting in the first place.  
  
But...he couldn't fuse. At least not until he figured out how he could ever possibly hide something from Goten if they fused. This wasn't the ideal way Trunks wanted Goten to find out about Trunk's...crush. Though if it were up to the older boy the younger would never find out.  
  
If Gotenks was needed, however, then would he be able to perform? Piccolo had hurriedly explained that when they got out of the chamber they would take over the position Akki held now- to protect Earth from Gokou until Pan was ready to stop him. How Pan would stop him they weren't told and had found the story more then a little hard to believe.  
  
"Geesh, it's been years since we've trained together," Goten made a face at Trunks. "Do you think we should really bring Gotenks back?"  
  
Trunks chuckled at the memory of how much they had bugged Piccolo during that time. "He seemed to want us to.but.I've got an idea."  
  
"Really." Goten raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Well, since Gotenks is simply us fused then it'd probably be better training separately at first," Trunks suggested, trying to buy himself time. After a moment Goten shrugged.  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
"So.you ready?"  
  
"I guess," Goten shrugged again and then walked over to the refrigerator, smiling when he saw that someone had indeed restocked it. "Not like last time."  
  
"Always the same Goten," Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend, before heading over to the edge of the podium, his eyes fixing on the vast emptiness around him. He had never really let it bother him when he was young- he had never really taken the time to THINK about it.  
  
"It's more disconcerting then I'd remembered," Goten said. Sometime during Trunks thoughts he had come to stand beside him, and they were silent for a long moment both aware of the other's presence and finding comforting. Neither new exactly what was going on or what would be waiting for them when it was time to leave this place.  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
Trunks wasn't sure whether the boy beside him was commenting on Trunks' last statement or talking about the last time they were here together. It was true- it seemed that they were always that ones stuck in here, a 'future' hope, while Akki and the others were on the outside doing what it took to save the world. But for some reason Trunks had the feeling that Goten was thinking more along the lines of latter, thinking of the girlfriend whom was protecting him at the moment when it should be the other way around.  
  
"No they don't," Trunks agreed easily. "But then.that's only the first layer- it protects us. The others underneath have changed more then enough."  
  
He had the feeling that Goten was looking at him funny, but he didn't mind. His comment wasn't meant for him to understand- it was more of a personal analysis of the situation. "I knew you had changed a lot Trunks, but...office life couldn't change THAT much."  
  
Trunks refrained from commenting. So what if Goten had taken his comment the completely wrong way- he was a much better fighter then thinker and that was something Trunks liked about him. So simple. So innocent.  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It wouldn't be a good thing if he lost himself in his emotions right now. THAT was something he knew for sure. One of the only things right now which he knew for sure.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
~  
  
Akki Briefs stood facing her sensei, or rather grandfather. She was confused...about everything. For the last eleven years of her life she had come to terms with being the sister of Trunks Briefs, girlfriend of Goten, and daughter of the genius Bulma Briefs and famous Prince of the Saiyans. A few minutes ago all of that was changed, shifting into a new confusion of relationships.  
  
She could see everything from two viewpoints now- one from her six year old innocence, wanting to cling onto her mom and dad (her REAL mom and dad) and complain about how she thought that she would never see them again. But that girl was gone, replaced by another.  
  
"Are you going to fight or should I give you a little incentive in doing so?" Gokou blinked at her. She shuddered, unable to look into his eyes. They were too cold...too lifeless. She had never seen him so empty- so devoid of spirit and all other emotions besides evil pleasures.  
  
"I said I'd fight," She murmured, crouching low in ready position. And then paused. When she was six he was unable to hurt her- unable to even touch her. Something kept on stopping him. At the time everyone had thought that she had some special type of powers that negated evil or some other odd deformity of being one-fourth Saiyan...but if he could fight her now. Then...what did that mean?  
  
He smirked, and then motioned her to come forward and attempt to deliver the first blow. She did so easily enough, swinging her right hand at him with practically no force behind it at all. He was her sensei and so she had to obey him to an extent when fighting- it was too natural for her. He grunted in disgust, bringing his knee up to connect with her abdomen. The girl fell back, clutching her stomach and snarling.  
  
"I could have killed you then and there, but you're lucky I'm in the mood for a good fight," He informed her in derision. Still growling madly at him, she bent back low into ready position- this time ready to fight. Before he could motion for her to move again, she attacked, her left foot kicking out and connecting with the side of his head.  
  
Gokou did a back flip, landing only enough so that he could push back off the ground, using it as an advantage to gain not only more speed but more power behind his first blow. Akki, seeing this, met him in the middle, catching his head with her two arms and literally stopping him in midair.  
  
While she was panting with the effort to keep him from moving any further forward, he drew his energy to his hands and sent several ki blasts into her stomach and chest. They both fell back, crouched in ready position and smirking at the other.  
  
"Ready to turn up the heat?" Gokou asked, grinning ecstatically. Akki, finding his comment amusing, couldn't hide her smirk as she agreed readily and they both powered up to Super Saiyan Three.  
  
"Kameameah!" Gokou sent a quick ki blast at the younger girl, and then charged, using the fact that she had to dodge the ki blast first before taking him into account. He pummeled into her, gaining speed as they flew through the air and down, sending her crashing into the ground and leaving a giant crater.  
  
She flew out of the hole, drawing more energy from herself as she formed the glowing orbs in her hand and sending numerous small lights towards her mentor. He simply stood there, smirking in triumph as she wasted her energy. But, surprisingly enough, Akki too was also smirking at the end of this exchange.  
  
"I have something to show you," She grinned, her voice filled with laughter. He stared at her, having a feeling that he wouldn't like this turn of events in the least.  
  
~  
  
[1]- I've stolen an idea from my other story- Shenlong's Vacation and Piccolo's Conspiracy theory, since I won't be writing any more to that O.,o.*cough* cuz it was awful. And I don't have time ^^;;; And it works really well in this, though it won't be the full idea. Just random info that u didn't need or even want to know ^^;;;  
  
For the next couple chapters I'm going to be focusing on the semi-slash part of the story. O.,o. So.hopefully you'll be looking forward to that;;; Maybe? Haha.they have such a weird relationship ;p.  
  
~  
  
Review(s):  
  
  
  
~  
  
Did anyone notice on toonami the other day, how when Piccolo blushes, his ears turn pink too? It's sooo funny ^^;;; and adorable.(O.,o.people at school are corrupting my mind by putting weird vocabulary in it).;;;  
  
~ 


	9. 8

~  
  
Note: Just to make this clear, this is DEFINITELY going to be Chibi- Pan/Vegeta (Not Akki/Vegeta) unless someone can convince me otherwise.^^;;; (Always open to suggestions)  
  
~  
  
"My dad! He's always so full of surprises." -Gohan, DBZ  
  
~  
  
The two boys stood facing each other, their gazes locked, and their energy synchronized by reflex forged by too much time spent learning to align themselves to each other perfectly... They bowed in union, straightened, and charged- even their breaths came at the same pace.  
  
"Goten?" The purple haired boy gasped after a few minutes of their work-out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're best friends right?"  
  
"Duh!" Goten said, taking the chance to knock Trunks solidly in the head, sending him flying to the ground. He landed in a crouched position, but instead of charging back up into the air he waited for Goten to come to him- which didn't take very long. "Why?"  
  
"I...You...." Trunks paused for a moment, at a loss for words. He wanted to tell Goten so many things but he couldn't say...anything. Goten landed a few feet away from him, waiting for Trunks to gather his thoughts. "Best friends...they tell each other everything right?"  
  
"This is about Akki isn't it?" Goten asked suspiciously.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No. Not really."  
  
"What were you guys talking about earlier?" Goten asked, crossing his arms. "Something you might want to share with me?"  
  
"It's not like you don't hide things from me too!" Trunks yelled, panicking. He couldn't tell Goten...he couldn't! But...he had to? Or else he'd find out when they fused...which would probably be worse.  
  
"I don't," Goten blinked, trying to hide his hurt from his face. "I tell you everything...well, did. You're the one who screwed our friendship up by spending so much time at the office. I know your mom-."  
  
"Look...Goten," Trunks said, racking a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to say this...but you'll find out eventually and I figure that it'd be better if it were from me...so it wouldn't be a shock when we fused."  
  
"Let me guess- you're in love with Akki," Goten broke into Trunks carefully devised speech.  
  
"NO!" He gaped at his friend. "That's gross! Why would you even.?" Though it wasn't like his real secret was any less, come to think of it.  
  
"Then what?" Goten eyed his friend suspiciously.  
  
"Just...promise me first that this won't make you think," Trunks paused shaking his head furiously. "The hell with it- you'll think of me weirdly no matter what I make you promise. Just.keep in mind that we have to cooperate to fight your dad and this is the only reason I'm telling you. Otherwise I would have kept it a secret until I died!"  
  
Goten frowned at his friend, not really understanding, "You are in love with Akki?"  
  
"NO! Not Akki," Trunks said, growling slightly. "I'm in love with you!"  
  
~  
  
"No! That's not it!" Piccolo thundered at the child. "That's all wrong! Try again and get it right this time!"  
  
Pan nearly snarled at him, but stopped herself. When he had talked about training she had thought that he meant the normal...not something like this. She didn't want to be the next guardian of the lookout or some other dribble like that! That would be so...boring! It was better to be free and obligated to only look out after yourself then to be tied down by ANYONE, much less a whole world. A lot easier. Simpler.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked, eyeing the small girl's frown a bit uneasily. "Look Pan- don't worry about being Protectress of Earth in the future- that won't be for a long time to come. Right now you have to focus on the task at hand- if you don't learn this technique before the boys come out then the fate of the WORLD will be doomed."  
  
"Why is it so important that I learn this?" Pan said, still frowning. "It's not like reading his mind will be useful when we fight!"  
  
"You won't be fighting," Piccolo said.  
  
Pan's jaw dropped. "I won't be fighting?! Then what will I be doing? Standing there shaking my butt and telling him to hit me if he can? Should I paint a target on it for good measure?"  
  
Vegeta snorted from across the room. Pan glared at him, annoyed. At least HE was enjoying this. She snarled at him and turned her stare back on Piccolo.  
  
"No," Piccolo said, his voice measured. "You're going to wake up his sleeping half- his GOOD half."  
  
She blinked, "His what-um?"  
  
"His sleeping half," Piccolo rolled his eyes, annoyed by the fact that she hadn't understood him the first time. "I was watching when Pilaf made the spell. Gokou was trying to resist it, but then his eyes went blank as if he had given in. Then presto he's evil!"  
  
Pan winced, still not understanding what Piccolo was saying. "Let me get this straight," She drawled, "Grandpa's been put to sleep? Like in 'Sleeping Beauty?!'"  
  
Both men blinked at her, not understanding what 'Sleeping Beauty' exactly was/is or how it had to relate to this situation in particular. But Pan's mind was working in overtime, thinking of all of the implications and jumping to conclusions a bit too quickly, "EWWWWWWWWW!!!!! That's gross! I don't want to kiss my GRANDPA!!!!"  
  
"How...?" Piccolo blinked at the younger girl.  
  
"I'd hardly call Kakkarott beautiful brat," Vegeta snorted from across the room. "And I don't blame you for not wanting to kiss him. I'll just kill him instead. It will save us all the trouble."  
  
"That's not possible!" Piccolo snapped, glaring at Vegeta. "Even if you kill him now then he'll only make more of a mess of things. Gokou knows how to control space and time, and it's easier to control dimensions then the prior. Killing him will only give him immortality and make him ten times stronger! We need to beat him now on our own grounds."  
  
"I'm not kissing my grandfather," Pan said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO KISS HIM!!!" Piccolo shouted angrily, causing both Saiyans' to wince and cover their ears. "Are you ready to learn how to save the world now or will I have to pound your willingness into you?!"  
  
"Um.now's fine."  
  
~  
  
Akki Briefs smirked at her mentor, quite aware of the fact that at this moment in time, in this form, he was stronger, faster, and overall way more powerful then her by far. But that would change.right now in fact. He was watching her slightly impatient, itching to fight and angry that she was able to buy time like this- with him unable to do anything about it.  
  
"I'll show you my secret as you showed me yours many years ago- right about when I first came," She smiled at him, her long blonde returning to its original black. "Remember?"  
  
Gokou snorted. "I may be evil but that doesn't mean I've lost my memories. You were such an annoying little brat. Following me around- in death and all. My little stalker. But now look at you- all grown and attached to my son. Bonded?"  
  
"Not yet," Akki blushed.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Um..." She did not want to get into this conversation with her boyfriends father, so she changed tactics, remembering her original intent, smirking, "You'll love this- I know you will."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"This is a Super Saiyan," Her hair turned golden, "This is the level beyond that- a Super Saiyan Level 2," Her hair grew straighter- stiffer, "This is the level beyond that- a Super Saiyan Level 3," Her smirk broadened in anticipation as her hair grew longer, "And THIS," Now she had to power up, "Is a level beyond even that!" Her hair grew back to black, but it was different- longer. Her forehead was still oddly shaped, but now the ridges of her black eyes were red. Her clothes had also changed into a red jumpsuit and her tail wrapped protectively around her middle, "Super Saiyan Level 4."  
  
"What was the point of going through all of those steps?" He growled, eyeing her angrily, "Just to return back to normal with different clothes?"  
  
She frowned at him, "But this IS Level 4."  
  
"I know- there's this thing called BS. Chi Chi explained it to me.once," Gokou said, nodding. "And I KNOW you're doing it right now. You're trying to scare me!"  
  
"Do you know what BS stands for?" Akki asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"...No," Gokou admitted.  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"No- I'm telling the truth. I don't know."  
  
"No. Bull shit."  
  
"I swear- I don't know."  
  
"NO! Bull shit is what BS stands for!" Akki said, frowning in annoyance. "And no. I'm not bull shitting you. This is Super Saiyan Level 4 and I'll prove it! I can beat you with one arm!"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"My right arm," She said, smirking, and placed it behind her back so that she wouldn't forget. He raised an eyebrow in amusement probably thinking that this wouldn't last long. She knew differently though. Her smirk widened. Yes. This would be interesting. And since he was supposedly the strongest in the universe, she knew that this would be the best chance she would get at testing her new strength. She would use it wisely.  
  
~  
  
Forgive the suckiness of this chapter. it's why it's taking so long for me to post O.,o;; It's so.weird;;; But I've given up on trying to make it any better then it already is.so hopefully you people won't get too scared by it ^^;;  
  
The next chappy's going to be a lot like this one and then we go back to being serious.and then the end ^^;;; Yay! ^^;;; I'm so proud of myself.I actually see the end of this coming ^^;;; After 8 chappies;; (I'm still at the beginning in Kami's House at chappy 11;;;)  
  
~  
  
Review(s):  
  
  
  
~ 


	10. 9

~  
  
The two figures clashed together in a brilliant blaze of light, their speed leaving them only a blur in the air to the onlookers below them. Krillin stared at the two black blurs, his jaw gapped in astonishment, not even able to follow a single instance of their footwork. And they continued to speed up.  
  
"We should leave Krillin," 18 intoned softly behind him. He turned to see that everyone else was standing in awe two- watching the fight. None had heard what Akki and Gokou had been talking about before, but they had seen her go through all of the Super Saiyan stages before returning to what appeared to be her normal state. That was odd in itself but this fight was odder. She seemed so much faster. They both did.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin agreed uneasily. "We'll only get in her way," He turned to study the crowd once again- something wasn't right, "18, where's Marron?"  
  
"Marron?" 18 blinked, also turning to search for their daughter's familiar figure. "I don't know, I thought she was with the others."  
  
"Hey you guys!" Krillin yelled over to the others. They all reluctantly turned from the awesome sight. "Have you seen Marron?"  
  
"Hey where's Panny?" Gohan and Videl cried out at the same time.  
  
"Bura? Has anyone seen Bura? Or Vegeta? Or....Trunks?!"  
  
"Goten?!"  
  
Now everyone was frantically noting the missing members of their party, desperately trying to search around for any sign of them. Where could they all have gotten to?  
  
~  
  
Marron desperately tried to catch up with the small figure in front of her, but her task seemed impossible, so she lowered her goal to simply keeping the blue haired girl in sight. By the time the girl had stopped, Marron was wheezing- bent over and clutching a cramp in her stomach. Kami that child was fast!  
  
"Mar-Chan?" Bura asked, eyeing the older girl dubiously. "Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I'm being paid to keep track of both of you girls," Marron admitted, after regaining some of her breath. "I've already lost Pan and I'm not about to loose you too! What are you doing running away like that anyway?"  
  
"I want to see this," she admitted, a bit embarrassed and Marron could understand why. The girl always professed herself to be pure girl- refusing to fight and everything. Obviously Pan had rubbed off on her somewhat.  
  
For the first time, Marron looked up into the sky above her and found that yes this vantage point would be a lot better then the one by the lake. She shrugged, and settled herself more permanently down. "Just keep your ki down. It's probably safer here anyway."  
  
Bura nodded, pleased that she was allowed to say. And then her eyes were glued onto the two fighters. It was impossible for Marron to see what they were doing and she doubted that Bura could see any better then she. But she didn't complain. She didn't want to walk back right then anyway.  
  
The two fighter's eventually slowed down though, and then the larger one- Gokou- dropped to the ground pretty close to them. Too close for Marron's comfort. But she was happy that she was able to hear them, so she didn't order Bura to move any further into the woods.  
  
"So, was I bull shitting you?" Akki asked, raising an eyebrow and powering down.  
  
"I didn't teach you that word," Marron hissed at Bura and the younger girl nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
"No," Gokou said, taking the situation too calmly. Or so Marron decided. "Which is why I've decided to get myself a little life insurance."  
  
He laughed then, amused by his own pun. Akki raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Chi Chi explained it to me!" He nodded, proud of himself.  
  
'This is extremely weird,' Marron frowned to herself. She didn't know her father's best friend very well but even she knew that this was his exact personality when he WASN'T fighting or being serious. But if he were truly evil like everyone had assumed, then wouldn't his personality have changed? Wouldn't he be serious?  
  
"Then, how?" Akki asked bluntly.  
  
"I thought you were never going to ask!" He cackled gleefully and abruptly took flight again, shooting Marron and Bura's way.  
  
"Shit!" was all Marron had time to cry before Bura was whisked away and the two figures were out of sight. Akki, only a few seconds behind him, having a bit of difficulty powering up quickly. She stopped by Marron, her fists clenched.  
  
"Coward," She snarled, pounding a fist into a nearby tree which was neatly chopped in half and blown through a dozen or so more trees, knocking those down as well. Marron cowered by her rock, knowing that she was in a LOT of trouble this time. Akki turned to the younger girl. "What were you guys doing here?"  
  
"Bura wanted to see and I followed her," Marron said, trembling. "I didn't know he could sense us! I told her to push her ki down."  
  
"The others are still here?" Akki's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes," Marron nodded and then paused. "At least I think so. Vegeta took Pan and the boys, but everyone else was watching Gokou- trying to figure out what had happened."  
  
"I should have told you all to leave in the first place- it was my fault," Akki said. "And now I'll have to pay for it. We all will."  
  
~  
  
Goten smiled as the older boy crouched into ready position. He loved fighting him like this...possibly because every time they did they ended up in a bed together. But Goten always looked forward more to the fights then to what came after for some reason.  
  
He didn't understand why- he couldn't explain it. But there was a certain intensity of emotions that the duo shared when their bodies were glistening with sweat, locking together in a raging battle that neither could or would win.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I love you!" Trunks growled.  
  
Goten took a step back, "What?" He hissed. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I'm in love with you Goten," Trunks said softly, defeated. "I know that you can never return it. But you'd find out if we fused anyway. So there it is. My secret."  
  
"No. You must have gotten it wrong," Goten said shaking his head in denial. "You DO love Akki. Not me. Akki!"  
  
"Akki's my sister Goten," Trunks reminded him. "I would never think of her in that way."  
  
"You're not even blood relations!" Goten snapped. "You know that and trying to shove it in my face that since she's MY niece then I'm being nasty loving her."  
  
"I thought the two of you decided that you weren't related," Trunks said, clearly confused.  
  
"It isn't too hard to figure out- she's in denial, but when she does accept it then everything will be fine," Goten said forcefully, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
"No," Trunks shook his head. "Then she'll break up with you like she said. I know my sister, Goten."  
  
He looked down. "I knew she would too."  
  
He saw Trunks inching towards him out of the corner of his eye, and his head snapped up, "Please. Stay away from me for the moment."  
  
Trunks nodded and turned away as if this were to be expected.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
That had been a few months ago. When he first found out. It wasn't as if he hadn't trusted Trunks right then when he was only trying to offer support. It was the fact that the idea of Trunks loving him was so new- so fresh. As it was it only took him a few days to go back to being at ease around the older boy. He thought of Trunks differently but their relationship was still the same as it always had been and that was probably the one fact that made him fall so easily for Trunks.  
  
He still loved Akki too, and for the strangest reason he didn't feel as if he were being disloyal to her for being with Trunks. The whole situation was just too natural for him to question. Even more so then his and Akki's relationship which had been surprising. And Trunks didn't care that he still loved Akki. As far as both were concerned the would forget about that fact for the moment and they did.  
  
They had actually discussed this once before they had even acted on anything.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"When are you going to stop tormenting yourself like this?" Trunks asked as the exchanged volleys. "She'll be fine like she always was when we were younger. She ALWAYS knows exactly what to do in these kinds of situations. She knows where she has to be and if someone else was more suited for the job of buying time, then she'd make sure they took her place."  
  
"But she would still fight my father even if she knew that she would die," Goten argued, not reassured in the least.  
  
"Yes," Trunks admitted, clapping Goten on his shoulder. "But your dad would never kill her."  
  
Goten nodded uncertainly, feeling comforting by the familiar touch. And then he paused and did a double take of the situation. It.....couldn't be possible. Could it? Now he noticed the affects the firm grip was having on him- the warmth, the rightness.. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Was it? He reeled out of Trunks' reach.  
  
"Sorry," Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean-."  
  
"No...it's not that," Goten said, shaking his head. "It's just...How did you find out you loved me Trunks?"  
  
"I was...thinking about you and Akki dating," Trunks said after a momentary lapse of silence. "I was jealous. And I thought- well I thought that I might like Akki. But that was too disgusting to even contemplate. So. I thought that I might like you. And I do. I can't really explain it...but when you're locked into an office almost 24/7 with nothing but paperwork to do you find yourself drifting off on random tangents a lot. And. I'm sure you wanted to hear something a bit more romantic- but. That's how it happened."  
  
Goten paused and when the words Trunks had just said apparently sunk into his thick skull he blushed. But when he opened his mouth to apologize, Goten held up his hand. "I don't know why I'm thinking about your...love. I have Akki. But. It just feels so natural."  
  
Now Trunks' already opened jaw dropped lower. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" He whispered.  
  
"No! I mean yes. I mean, I don't know!" Goten said covering his head and shaking it to clear it. "I love Akki. I love Akki. I love Akki! How is this possible?"  
  
"Don't worry about Akki right now," Trunks advised him abruptly.  
  
Goten stopped and slowly turned to face the older boy. "You're just saying that so that you can break us up!"  
  
"No," Trunks shook his head. "I'm saying that because it's the best piece of advice I have for you right now. There's nothing you can do about her or any way you can find out if you're even still dating or not. You can figure all of this mess out after we figure out how to get your dad back. We'll all sit down and have a nice long talk. Or I could just leave the two of you alone."  
  
"And we don't act on anything for now?" Goten asked, almost bitterly.  
  
Trunks smiled and cupped Goten's face with his hands. "That's for YOU to decide. I'D like to do many things right now."  
  
Goten's eyes widened.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Goten?" Trunks said, his voice bringing the younger boy out of his reminiscence. "Are we going to fight or not?"  
  
"Let's.try the fusion today," Goten said, straightening. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. "We haven't fused a single time since we got here- and our time is almost already up."  
  
"I thought we decided to wait until the last day?"  
  
"It's time to get serious Trunks," Goten said stiffly. "We only have a month left and we've been spending more then half of all of the days that have passed in bed already."  
  
"And you're getting tired of it?" Trunks guessed sourly, landing in front of the younger boy and taking a few menacing steps towards him.  
  
"No!" Goten said, staring into Trunks' deep blue eyes defiantly. "We're letting them down, you know. We aren't strong enough to win."  
  
"Let my father handle it," Trunks said dismissively, capturing Goten's lips with his own. Goten, though, pushed him away and took a step back.  
  
"After we fuse," He promised and Trunks let out a pitiful half growl, half whine. [1]  
  
~  
  
Piccolo smirked at Pan. She was a fast learner, despite her boredom at learning how to control minds. She would learn though what real boredom meant. Especially if she went through with being the Gaurdian. Which depended solely on if she was able to bring Gokou back to his true nature.  
  
"Good," He said and she looked up, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Can I have food now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yay!" She squealed and immediately turned to the beyond bored Saiyan Prince. "Come on Vegeta! Let's go make Mr. Popo give us some food!"  
  
Vegeta reluctantly allowed the overexcited girl to pull him up out of his previous position and into the palace [2]. Piccolo frowned now at the duo. Was it just him or was Vegeta acting extremely oddly towards her? If it had been the boys then he would have been continuously snapping at them. Or even his own daughter he would have lost patience the moment she tried to pull him. Even Bulma perhaps...So why this special treatment with Pan?[3]  
  
This may put a flaw in his plans.  
  
~  
  
[1]- Yes, I'm aware of the fact that I made Goten the girl O.,o;;; I'm just so used to writing a dominant Trunks;;; And. *scratches head* Goten's occ;;;; that's not good.especially since he's supposedly the male main character;;;  
  
[2]- What the heck is this place called?  
  
[3]- I'm not going to go into any of this in THIS fic- I'm thinking about writing a sequel and it'd be in THAT;;; Piccolo's evil plan O.,o. If I don't write it then I'll just tell you if you really want to know. But I'm not about to explain it in this fic or else I'll have to finish the idea;;; Don't ask- it just works. Only not. Just think for right now that he wants to make Pan the Guardian but Vegeta would object to that if he were too closely attached to her and so he's worried that his opinion might sway Pan's. (and yes I'm aware that you probably couldn't figure any of that out from just that paragraph.;;;)  
  
~  
  
Um.so here's the overly long chapter that I promised you.a million years ago;;; Hope it was okay ^^;; I'm trying to finish this a bit faster now. Don't ask why. I just want to get to the end ^^;;; Still haven't decided if this should end up being p/g or p/g/t maybe I'll do both. Cuz it'd be fun writing both;; Or maybe just one...What do you guys think?  
  
~  
  
Z- geez, brave trunks! a little yaoi is always good ^_^ (and so kawaii!) hopefuly goten will be understading...well as understanding as you can be when your best friend of the same sex tells you he loves you, meanwhile your going out with your neice....poor goten O.O;;;  
  
cool chapter, lots of eventful events ^_^  
  
update again soon k!  
  
Z  
  
- Hm.it is extremely weird;;; ^^;;; The next chapter's funny; But I think I messed it up by making Goten the girl cuz wouldn't that make him the girl in his and Akki's relationship o.,O;;; That's just extremely scary.and Trunks deserves to be the girl but I'm so used to trying to write him as a guy.and now I'm just confusing myself and probably you too;;; gomen nasai v.v don't know what I was on when I wrote that last chapter... -  
  
Syaoran's Blossom- *squeals* Goodie goodie goodie!!! *hugs closet* *fusions sweat drops* uh... *takes out key and unlocks closet to find EC-chan twitching from lack of food and water* .... Gomen?  
  
This is grrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaatttttt!!!!!!!! *snickers* Candy! *cough* I mean: *snickers* BWAHAHAHA!!! I can already see Goten! "Wha? Stop playing with my head like that!" "But Goten, I'm not kidding" and the yes you are and no I am not continues.  
  
*gales of laughter**anyone with saiya-jin hearing is now bleeding* Pan-chan is so naive at times. "I don't want to kiss my grandpa" I was laughing and laughing and laughing... you get the idea.  
  
Yeah Akki! Though Goku has a point... why go through all the stages? And Goku is still the funny naive person we all love, even if he's trying to kill everyone. -_-  
  
My fusions... Well, they're all girl (YES PEOPLE! YOU HEARD ME! FEMALES!) fusions, made of characters from DBZ. There's Brama, Van, Chan, and Juuron. Their the Chibiette Quartet. And when they get older, their the Teenette Quartet. And one of Juuron's weapons, when older, is a purse that weighs A LOT. She adores it. Almost as much as ChiChi and her frying pan... *cackles* Boys! The females are coming! *cough* That was just useless ranting to take up space.  
  
Next chappie, EC-chan! EVERY SINGLE SON WOMEN (thus ChiChi, Videl, Pan, and any future lil girls) KICK @$$!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- You're a psycho person, did you know that? Possibly more so then me...which is scary in itself;; ^-^; Just....please don't lock me in a closet again?; PLEASE??? I don't like closet's they're evil and...small;  
  
Yeah....the Goten and Trunks part makes sense ^^;; I can see that too...but I'm being stupid and not putting it- actually, I'm trying to make this a slightly more sane chappy. But is it working? Probably not. ^^;; - having problems writing Goten.;  
  
Pan-chan's very naïve but smart; Which is scary...  
  
Van= Videl and Pan, Brama= Bura and Bulma, Chan= Chi Chi and Pan, Juuron= 18 and.Marron? Help me I'm dense! Um. a purse o.,O If you.say so;; Actually it sounds like it would be a very interesting story ^^;; Have you written any of it down?  
  
As for what was the point of going through all of the levels? She's buying time ^^;; I should have actually said this of course.but I didn't o.,O oh well. Actually. it was kind of ironic too. but no one would understand this since I skipped the beginning;;; I'm a VERY bad person;;;  
  
And yeah all of the Son women do kick ass ^-^ -  
  
Sailor Bob- Yes I did finish what you wrote and I just read the 9th chapter as soon as I saw it was put up! Besides I love Pan/Vegeta fics, who doesn't ^_^  
  
~*~ Majin Bob ~*~  
  
- My friend had the coolest idea for a Pan/Vegeta fic and I want to incorporate it into this story in the chapter after next (I think that's right;;) but I dunno if she'll let me o.,O She...probably will, since she won't write it any time soon ^^;; And sorry for bugging you- it's just that I was wondering if you'd get around to reading anymore;;; Is it as bad as I'm thinking it is ^^;;;? -  
  
~  
  
Um and for the sake of randomness- I HAVE to tell you guys this- this morning (around 4 o'clock o.,O) I woke up to very VERY disturbing Spanish music blaring into my ear (and I have no idea why it was on that station, since I didn't set it there;;;), only to find that my alarm clock decided to try to kill me last night;; Either that or I'm unconsciously suicidal; Not sure which. But wouldn't that be the best way to die? At age 16 EC-Chan died last night, her alarm clock choking her to death...; Seriously though- if the Spanish music hadn't been so annoying then I probably would have killed myself. ^^;; And then think- you'd never get to read this chappy. ^^;  
  
~ 


	11. 10

~  
  
I'm sorry for not writing this sooner. I've written like three different versions for this chapter and I like none of them -.-. Even this one is really bad..; Also- my family's in the process of moving AND my teachers are trying to kill me, so I really haven't had a lot of time to write in the last couple of weeks, and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully sometime this week..;  
  
~  
  
'Daddy! Daddy, save me! Help! Help me! Daddy please- save me! Please? Daddy? Daddy? Can you hear me?'  
  
Pan jolted upright, her eyes widening, and her hands automatically clutching her ears. She hadn't meant to hear that, she didn't want to hear that. Piccolo had told her earlier that no matter what she could not return to Earth and she knew that she wasn't strong enough. Yet. And Vegeta had told her not to even attempt to find out what is going on down there since she couldn't help anyway. She had taken his advice, but this cry was too loud NOT to hear.  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked. He grunted. "Did you-?"  
  
"Ignore it brat."  
  
"But she's your daughter!" Pan whined and his head snapped around to glare at her. "She's my best friend.. I HAVE to help her!"  
  
"You're just like your weakling father brat. I'll say it again- ignore it."  
  
"Daddy! Please. Help me! Daddy, it hurts. It hurts so much! Daddy! Please."  
  
Pan's hands clenched, "NO!" His mouth was half open she whirled on him, her dark eyes angrily searching his blank ones. "Maybe you can ignore that, but I refuse to! She's DYING!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know and you won't help her?!" Pan asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's Akki's job to save her right now. We'll help her in two days."  
  
"That'll be too late!"  
  
"I know."  
  
This was too much for Pan, she stood up and turned away from him, "You're cruel! You're her father. You're supposed to protect her- you're supposed to help her! She's counting on you! And if you won't, then I will."  
  
"You DARE to?!" Vegeta rose to his feet too, his anger clearly evident in his face. His hands clenched and for the first time Pan saw the blood pouring out of them. She took an involuntary step back. "Of course I want to help her! Of course I don't want her to die! Do you know how infuriating this is?! No. Of course not! You're just a child. You wouldn't understand what it's like to waste the latter years of your life on this mudball of a planet simply because you cannot beat the man who bettered you! And now look what he's doing and I'm POWERLESS to stop him! Do you understand the position I am in?! No, you could never! And then you spout off all of these- these accusations without even thinking!"  
  
Pan trembled, "Piccolo said that we can't use the Dragon Balls and she's...she'll be gone forever! Akki is me! It's my job too! I can stop him. I know I can. Please Vegeta- don't stop me."  
  
"You're not ready," Vegeta growled, sinking back to the ground and closing his eyes. "And she's already dead so it doesn't matter. You'd be wasting your life."  
  
She turned and stalked away. He knew that his words were sufficient enough to keep her on the Lookout and this infuriated her. How could he have so much control over her in just two days? How could she have ever let him? It had even reached the point where she had to ask PERMISSION to go help her friend!  
  
"Dende!" She growled at the Namek. He turned from the edge of the Lookout to gaze at her questioningly. "Tell me what's happening to Bura! Vegeta says she's dead, is this true?"  
  
"She's still alive," Dende turned back to the edge. "Why don't you go find Piccolo? The boys should be almost done."  
  
"What happened to her?" Pan asked, unrelenting. "Why does it seem like she's dead."  
  
"It would be better if you don't know," Dende swallowed. "Piccolo-."  
  
"I'm staying here and going into the time machine to train with Vegeta," Pan told him stonily. "Nothing you will say will change that. But if you tell me then I might train a bit harder to help her."  
  
"There's no way to change what's been done to her," Dende said softly, his face a mask of sympathy. "Gokou bonded with her."  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Pan shouted, her eyes widening in shock. "No. No- that isn't possible. He wouldn't do that. He loves grandma too much. And Bura's just a little girl! He wouldn't- grandpa would never..!"  
  
"He isn't really Gokou anymore," Dende said gently.  
  
"I did it," Dende looked at her questioningly. "Akki thought that it would be better if the dwarf lived and I didn't stop Vegeta when I could have. If the runt was there then grandpa wouldn't have done this to Bura! I know he wouldn't have! He would be still taking orders and the blue thing wouldn't have known about the bonding!"  
  
"What's done is done. What may have been or could have been doesn't matter. It's what is happening that's important."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta's jaw clenched, his fingers digging deeper into his already bleeding wounds. Kakkarott will pay for this. He will pay very dearly for this. But for now, all he could do was wait for the opportunity. If he had learned one thing from his experiences on Earth it would be patience- he had come to be a very patient Saiyan Prince. After all, hadn't he waited for years for Kakkarott to return for a single day? Waiting simply for the opportunity to attempt to pay him back for everything? To beat him finally and reclaim his name? Yes he was patient. And he would wait.  
  
~  
  
Two figures in the Room of Spirit and Time broke apart and straightened, turning simultaneously to see the large clock signifying how much time they had left.  
  
"It's time Goten."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
Syaoran's Blossom- *shakes EC-chan's hand wildly* Wonderful! Excellente! Magnifico! You did it once again! Go EC! Go EC! ^_^  
  
O.o Those two boys are sleeping together? Akki isn't going to be happy about that. That's for a fact.  
  
BUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs you by shirt* SHE BETTER BE OKAY!  
  
Piccolo is getting suspicious... 'This may put a flaw in his plans.' well, considering how YOUNG Pan is, I doubt it'll do anything. V/P rocks and will always rock forever and ever.  
  
Tell me that I read wrong in the summary. That this will be a Gk/B. I have nothing wrong with Goku and Bulma (or are you doing Goku and Bura O.O) but how other characters are extremely affected because of this... In other words... CHICHI BETTER NOT BE WIDOWED!... again. I have an extreme soft spot for the Son women, as you can tell. And plus, ChiChi deserves a great amount of respect. Did you know she learned a lot of the outside world and what's normal though MAGAZINES? She lived pretty much the same way as Goku except with a slight better understanding of the 'outside world' and there were people with her. and she survived around 20 YEARS of marriage without Goku (the first time he died. Then he left immediately for Nameksei when he got better. He stayed at Yardrat for pretty much a year. I doubt he stayed near the house a lot during the three years. And then seven years absense because of being dead. THEN [even though it hasn't happened in this story] TEN years when he went to train Uub.). And she stayed faithful even when the wedding vows were broken (the 'till death do us' part) and i doubt they actually got them renewed. If that's not commitment... I don't know what is. So if you DO break Goku and ChiChi up... stick her with Piccolo. -_- I can't seem to picture her with a HUMAN... Every time I think of pairings, it's either V/CC, G(K)/CC or Pi/CC. Sorry for the ranting... Made the review to long... *mutters a curse* Didn't mean that.  
  
You got the fusion correct! And how there's two Pans is a little big secret between me and my friend. Next chappie! And I'm glad to take the title of psycho! ^_^ I'm weird *mutters a no duh*  
  
- Yupyup Akki's wouldn't be too pleased about her boyfriend cheating on her with her brother o.,O But then. who wouldn't?;;  
  
And no as you can tell from this chappy- Bura's definitely not all right. v.v Don't kill me;;; *rubs back of head* And the Chi Chi information was interesting- I didn't know any of that o.,O; Poor Chi Chi. I dun think she'll like (or stand for) this new.development; - haven't decided Chi Chi's reaction yet. And the piccolo idea is interesting ^^;; I'll consider it but I think for this aspect I let her choose; er. see how it flows. That sounded weird didn't it;;; Anyway it really isn't B/Gk.since it's kinda a forced thing; Don't ask me why I put it in this. o.,O  
  
Sorry for taking so long for this chappy and not even getting it right;;;-  
  
Z- YAY! Goten and trunks!!! kawaii ^_^ much better than him and akki, who for some strange reason I dont seem to like...sorry bout that o.O;;;  
  
Anyways, very kewl chapter!! heh, randomness is goooood, and also a very cool word to say aloud (if you just said it then dont worry, so did i...but you probably didn go into spastic, incoherently spazzy giggles like...someone else...)  
  
moving along....bye ^_^  
  
Z  
  
- It's really sad that no one likes Akki; But.oh well. ^^; If I wrote the beginning to this then everyone would not like her even more because she's so annoying o.,O.; I just realized I don't even remember what the last chappy was about. and I was writing this chapter without knowing...-.- no wonder it's so bad; -  
  
o.o Visari- I don't know if this is normal but... your review button threw something at me. O.O Hard. o.O Evil little button. o.o I still haven't figured out what it was the button threw at me. Oo;; Anyways, nice chapter. I hope you continue soon. *smiles benignly and continues on her way* LA LA LA LA LA... plus my cousin Vee gave me some tips on getting people to update. Sooo until you update, I shall sing the Lamb Chops song! MWHAHAHAHA...  
  
- It threw something at you o.,O? That's so scary.. I'll punish him for you;; Thanks for liking the last chapter ^^; and reviewing.. but.. if I may ask one question- why the lamb chops song? I could deal with practically anything else- but not that; And wouldn't you go hoarse after a while..? o.,O Sorry for taking so long to update- and.. Vees a cool name -  
  
~ 


	12. 11

~  
  
I reread the last chapter and was like O.O that was really badly written. there wasn't enough. description of wtf is going on.;;; Can you believe that was the third attempt at that chappy? And it was STILL extremely awful- imagine the others.. or maybe u shouldn't;;; The first was in Akki's pov, the second in g/t and the third pan. too much was happening and I couldn't decide which view to give you;;; don't ask. it was awful- that's all I'll say about that.  
  
~  
  
Trunks sighed when he heard Goten's cold words. Of course he knew what was wrong- Akki. Goten was having second thoughts about what they had done in the room of spirit and time now that seeing her was so imminent. In truth, he should have seen this coming, but he hadn't. Goten had been happy for the last year or so, but in the last few days he had grown more and more silent and gloomy. He seemed almost as if he were preparing for his death.  
  
And Trunks felt the extreme urge to comfort him- an urge he had to refrain himself from doing simply because it would not be appropriate. Akki was the girl Goten was in love with and she had already claimed him. Trunks had known this was too good to last, but he hadn't counted on it ending so soon. It was too soon, though he knew anytime would be too soon for him. He wanted Goten and it was tearing him apart to be rejected like this. Not to mention the fact that he too felt guilty for Goten's cheating.  
  
"She's going to kill me," It was the first time Goten had spoken on his own account for days. Trunks felt his heart quicken, becoming more alive just by hearing those five deadly words.  
  
"Kill you?" Trunks snorted reassuringly. "Why would she kill you? She loves you- she's going to kill me."  
  
"The minute she's gone I fall into someone else's arms." Goten said miserably and Trunks heart panged- torn between sympathy and hurt.  
  
Now it seemed appropriate to gather Goten in his arms and so he did so. "Not just anyone," He reminded him softly. "And remember- she knew that if I had my way this would happen and she would probably jump to the conclusion that it was all my fault anyway."  
  
Goten relaxed into the embrace, "Not just your fault. It takes two for this game."  
  
Sometimes three, Trunks thought grimly, the idea striking him with revulsion. Goten stirring, trying to turn his head to stare at the older's boys face, brought him back to reality. "Up for one more round before we have to meet the devil herself?"  
  
"We only have three minutes."  
  
"A quick game..?"  
  
~  
  
"They're coming out! They're coming out!" Pan shouted, waving her arms at a sweatdropping Dende and Piccolo before bounding towards where she left Vegeta- in the kitchen of course. "Vegeta, Vegeta! They're coming! Trunks and Goten are coming! It's time for you to train me!"  
  
Vegeta nearly sighed as he stood up. One moment the girl was practically crying and the next she turned into a hyper-active little monster whom seriously needed a good knock to the head. Of course he would have to wait to get out from underneath the ever-watchful Namek's eyes before doing exactly that. But for now, he allowed himself to be half dragged to the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
"Vegeta, may I talk to you for a moment?" Piccolo asked calmly, his green alien face as blank as ever. The shorter man frowned, but followed the Namek without thought. For now he needed them so that he could get into the time chamber to become stronger. He needed to make Kakkarott pay once and for all for everything he's done. "A few years ago we asked Bulma to try to make a duplicate of the time chambers."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he could really care less. So what if the Woman achieved a separate time chamber. It wasn't as if it would really matter in the long run. A time chamber was a time chamber- and since the Namek hadn't told them about this in the first place he doubted the woman had achieved her goal anyway.  
  
"As you've probably just guessed she didn't have enough time in completing the replica- it's still at Capsule Corps in construction stage," He allowed. "But during her preliminary screening of the Time Chamber, she asked to do a few experiments to figure out how to manipulate time and has set up a control for us to dictate how many years will pass."  
  
"If you were able to speed up time to whatever you wanted, then why didn't you do this in the first place?" Vegeta asked, angrily.  
  
"Dende and I've been trying to figure out the manual," Piccolo admitted, and Vegeta could feel his left eyebrow starting to twitch.  
  
"But I think I got it all set up," Dende announced. "Only I can only get it up to six years a day which will have to do."  
  
"Are you insane?!" Piccolo screamed at the other Namek. "Do you know how much Videl would kill you if you take twelve years of her daughter's life away?!"  
  
"Twelve years will suffice," Vegeta said, and then simply walked away. What the fucking hell did he care about the brat's weakling mother? If he could get twelve years to train the brat then he'd fuckin' use all twelve- she'd need it.  
  
"We'll come in near the last day to perform the ceremony," Piccolo said, a bit shakily as Vegeta grabbed the brat's arm and dragged her past the emerging Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Ceremony?" All four voices chorused in various tones.  
  
"Ceremony," Piccolo nodded. "She'll be ready to be the goddess by that time and I doubt you'd want to waste another day before waking Gokou up."  
  
"Uh..I think we missed something," Goten said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "What are you going to do to little Panny?"  
  
"This doesn't concern either of you!" Piccolo said, a bit annoyed. "Fuse and then go help Akki- she's been fighting without any rest for the last two days now, waiting for you to finish training to help her and when you're done instead of helping her your standing here wasting borrowed time!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, blocking out the rest of the Namek's rant before dragging Pan into the time chamber. Neither of the Nameks needed to know that by the time they entered the chamber, Pan would be so far under his control that with a lift of his finger both would be blown into the next demension.  
  
~  
  
'I don't understand why Piccolo forced us to fuse,' Gotenks frowned to himself. 'I mean it's not like Akki really needs out help. We're just supposed to help her buy more time since the focus is on Pan's abilities and not ours. Or at least that's what he told us..right after he yelled at us for wasting time. So bizarre.I'm still not sure what's going on out there. Suppose it's better this way- Akki'll will explain all of these troubles away. Hopefully..'  
  
Gotenks' frown deepened. Sure he knew that Akki would be able to make everything crystal clear eventually, but would she have a chance to? Or would he have to figure it out as the fight progressed? Better to just get there and see, he supposed.  
  
~  
  
"Today's the day when I finally kill you," Gokou announced gleefully. "You won't be able to keep up with me when I show you my secret attack!"  
  
"Since when do you have a secret attack?" Akki asked, fazing out from in front of him and slamming him into the ground. "If you did have one then you'd've used it two days ago when you saw me transform."  
  
"Well actually, you could give Bura-chan the credit for me finally figuring out how to do this," Gokou said, smirking arrogantly. Akki clenched her fists- he knew that any mention of her mistake and his bonding with Bura would get to her more then anything else he could say or do. So of course he was bent on reminding her at least every five minutes. "You see Akki- when a Saiyan bonds both receive all of the other's power."  
  
"Your power hasn't changed at all," Akki said calmly, still trying to call his bluff.  
  
"Remember when the sense of our ki's molded together?" Gokou asked also calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but that-."  
  
"I didn't power down yet nor up, so it would make sense that you wouldn't know. Bura power up," Gokou stated. From ever since he bonded with Bura, he'd been acting like this- an arrogant bastard. And in a completely different way then her own father.  
  
He had been acting like her sensei, looking down on her even when she was beating the shit out of him. And the worst thing was that Bura would be just standing there off to the side- waiting for when he gave an order and then jumping to do it. It was like he had turned her into a mindless doll and she could believe this so readily simply because although her father had not said anything about it- it seemed obvious that bonding with someone as young as Bura could and had destroyed her body, mind, and soul utterly. You simply couldn't do something like this to a six year old! And it was all Akki's fault. All her fucking fault since she hadn't protected her properly. And there was no way she could set this right. At all. No way.  
  
"Akki if you would pay attention," Gokou rebuked. Akki's head snapped up and gaped at the sight before her- Bura was Super Saiyan Level 4. "Yes. Just as I thought. Bura-chan, could you please get rid of this little pest?"  
  
Bura smirked, and then charged, slamming her fist into the side of Akki's head before she could even blink. With an even greater burst of speed the small girl fazed out and caught Akki's falling form with a closed fist, sending her fying into the ground a few feet away, skidding to a precarious stop.  
  
The older girl groaned, not able to help herself, and tried to stand up, but Bura was too fast- slamming her unrelenting back to the ground again. But this time Akki was ready for the girl's speed, turning her fall into a flip and falling back into ready position.  
  
Bura smiled and bowed to her opponent, "May the fight begin."  
  
Akki stared, stunned. She..talked. And then she was flying back through the air.  
  
"Damn little bitch did that on purpose!" Akki gritted her teeth as she caught herself, rolling out of her fall. She could hear Gokou's chuckling, but concentrated on her suddenly extremely athletic sister. No one would trick her into making the same mistake again- but they were smart knowing that the only way to beat her would have to be to keep her off-guard. "Now let's see what you're really made of!"  
  
And with that she started the charge, and this time the two figures seemed to be finally meeting equally. Until Akki was suddenly caught from behind by two strong hands she could hardly remember. 'What the..could it be..Gotenks?'  
  
"What the hell are you doing Akki?" The fused warrior asked, angrily. "She's just a child and you're about to kill her!"  
  
"She's Super Saiyan Level 4 dumb ass! I wouldn't kill her," Akki snarled. "Just beat her up a bit- how do you think I got like this?!"  
  
"Think rationally for a moment- who's her mother?" Gotenks said calmly.  
  
"You have no fucking-," Akki paused, and then shook her head. "Let me go and I'll explain."  
  
"I've been waiting for the two of you," Gokou grinned. "It wouldn't be as much fun without you. There wouldn't be as amusing of a show.."  
  
"Show," Akki snorted, shaking her head. "Don't get on your high horse Gramps simply because your little pawn dealt a few blows- you caught me offgaurd..a lot of times."  
  
"What the heck is going on here? Why is Bura his 'pawn'?" Gotenks asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"He bonded with her."  
  
"What the hell?" Gotenks asked, more appalled then anything else. "That's not funny! How can you make jokes at a time like this?"  
  
"Exactly what I said when it was first shoved into my face actually," Her voice was full of humor but her face was dead serious. "Ever since then I haven't slept. I haven't eaten- I haven't even stopped fight actually. I can't allow such a mistake to happen again."  
  
"It's not like I would actually do anything- and I could do with a bit of food myself," Gokou nodded. "Bura honey- why don't you go say hello to your brother and Akki's lover? Whom consequently become lovers themselves?"  
  
~  
  
Random Ages (for people, like me, who've forgotten or never knew;)  
  
Pan- 18 (when she gets out of time chamber)  
  
Akki- 17  
  
Trunks- 20  
  
Goten- 19  
  
I think that's how I had it at the beginning, but I'm not sure..so that's what I'll be going on after the next chappy..don't ask why I'm putting it in this one; ^-^  
  
~  
  
Sya-Chan- yes, I know she sounds too old;; But it's sorta part of her personality cuz she listened to adults too much o.,O don't ask. it works in my mind;;; Anyway- I like writing Pan cuz she can be really old one second and then really young the next. and then young and old at the same time;; don't ask. anyway she probably DID seem too old in the last chappy ;_; she knew about bonding; I think I posted it and was like- wait a second.she shouldn't know that;;; or maybe she would.depends on how corrupted the conversations she listened to were;;; And dende would know..so even that would work; How scary is that..? That was awful trying to write- I couldn't figure out which perspective to put it in..and randomly decided on Veggie- head and Pan because of the next chapter..  
  
~  
  
Only four more chappies! ^-^ I'll get them out as fast as possible. Sorry for the long delay on this one;  
  
~ 


	13. 12

~  
  
Please bear with me for this chapter. I don't know how I could explain this in the actual chapter so this is what's going on with the time chamber:  
  
BULMA'S MACHINE DOESN'T WORK QUITE RIGHT YET AND SOMETIMES TIME IS FASTER IN REAL TIME. TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME CHAMBER IS SOMETIMES EXTREMELY FAST.  
  
Sorry it's so confusing;  
  
And thank Shanchan for this chapter- she's the one whom gave me the V/P idea. I didn't do it exactly as she planned.. So I think I might do a one- shot for her or something as she wanted it ^^ But it's her idea. Sorta.  
  
~  
  
"I'll tell you one more time Gokou and that's it- don't act like you know everything or say things just to piss me off when they're not even true!" Akki glared at the older man. "There's no way you could know if something like that happened or even would happen."  
  
"Of course there's a way," Gokou rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to know it, but there's a way. And you can ask them- Gotenks, isn't it true that Goten and Trunks are lovers?"  
  
"."  
  
"Gotenks," Akki turned now to the figure, staring at him imploringly. "Prove the bastard wrong- of course Goten wouldn't cheat on me."  
  
"."  
  
"Tell her the truth brother," Bura smirked evilly. "Tell her everything!"  
  
Gotenks opened his mouth to say something, but astounded by Bura's tone and harsh words closed it abruptly. How could he say anything in this situation? If he told the truth then Akki would be not only heartbroken but completely defenseless, but if he called the duo liars then she would find out eventually and hate him even more. But it would be better for him to lie to her now even if she would never speak to him again then if she were to die here today because of his mistakes.  
  
"Gotenks?" Akki asked, suddenly a bit unsure of what was going on, and then there was a flash of understanding. For a moment all was silent on the battlefield and she stared at the ground, her expression hidden, and then she looked up and smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Brat..Pan. Come here," Vegeta said, smirking at the six year old. They had been in the time chamber for a few months now, and he had debated his situation thoroughly, deciding on exactly the best plan for revenge. It started with Pan and ended with Pan.  
  
All of Kakkarrot's actions will be atoned for. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, would see to that. Personally.  
  
"Yes Vegeta-Sensei?" She asked innocently. As innocent as Bura was..as pure.  
  
~  
  
"It's okay," Akki said cheerfully. "Goten..if you can hear me- I got my memories back. I am Pan..So what you did was fine. It's impossible for an Uncle to love his niece like that..so. It's fine. I understand completely."  
  
"It's fine?" Bura asked, surprised. "But you love him. How is that 'fine?'"  
  
"Please don't pry into my mind," Akki said softly. Threateningly. "Even though you're my sister, it's unacceptable. I don't read your mind, do I?"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to," Bura smirked. "Kakkarrot and I are on a different mind length entirely- alls you would hear is what I'd want you to hear."  
  
~  
  
"What do you want me to do sensei?" Pan asked again. This wasn't like Vegeta. At least it wasn't like the Vegeta he had allowed her to know. He never needed anything to be repeated- his own words or otherwise. He heard everything, knew everything, saw everything. What was wrong?  
  
"Undress." His face was emotionless- a blank mask.  
  
"NANI?!" She shouted, more surprised then appalled. She searched his dark eyes- the one point she always found that held emotions in him in which she could read somehow so easily- the one thing that she could count on to always be open for her disposal. They were blank. Lifeless. It was as if this wasn't Vegeta- that somehow someone had created a perfect replica and planted him there to spout this one word order that could not possibly make sense no matter what he was thinking. Undress? For what end?  
  
~  
  
"I thought that you would be a bit more upset about your brother and boyfriend cheating on you," Gokou said, raising an eyebrow. "Since you're trying to hide your real feelings and delay rather then entertain me, I'm afraid it's time to finish you off."  
  
"After all we don't want to have to fight you, the purple haired freak, Vegeta, AND Pan all at the same time," Bura laughed and flipped her hair. "It's much more fun when we have only two opponents- there's more time to torture you."  
  
"As if little Bura-Chan could finish us off," Gotenks laughed. "She's never lifted even a finger to fight before."  
  
"That's not true- I've trained her a few times," Akki shook her head at her cocky partner. She had met with Gotenks before. When she had first appeared in this time in fact. Buu was on the rampage and Piccolo forced them to learn the technique. When she had returned to Earth with Gohan, the two of them had a long talk evolving her fist in his gut. To say the least she had never really cared for this arrogant male, and he seemed to return her affections. She continued dryly, "Besides haven't you heard? When you bond with a Saiyan, both power levels are combined and shared. I mean achieving Level 4 can't just be an empty title, can it?"  
  
"I'm beginning to see why I've always disliked you," Gotenks gritted his teeth. "You're so.."  
  
"So what?" Bura giggled, clapping her hands gleefully. "Oh, do tell!"  
  
"I don't think there's a word in the dictionary that can describe..her," Gotenks frowned at the little girl.  
  
"Then perhaps you should actually attempt to look at one for once in your life. You may be surprised," Akki said and smacked him on the back of his head. He growled at her, but gave her his full attention. "Stop being an idiot and either actually work with me to defeat these two atrocities or leave."  
  
"That's my little sister that you just insulted," Gotenks frowned over Bura's indignant snorts of laughter.  
  
~  
  
"You heard me- take them all off."  
  
~  
  
"She couldn't actually beat us anyway," Gotenks smiled at this seemingly ludicrous idea.  
  
"I don't think it's going to be just her whom beats us," Akki said, nodding towards Gokou, who had crouched down into his fighting position unceremoniously.  
  
~  
  
"But.why?" Pan asked, trying to delay what she knew she was helpless to stop. She was completely at his mercy.  
  
"Kakkarrot bonded with my brat- I'm returning the favor," Vegeta said calmly- as if this didn't mean anything. But the girl in front of him understood and cringed, clutching her clothes to her without thought.  
  
~  
  
"You mean they'll both be Super Saiyan 4?" Gotenks asked, seriously shocked. Akki felt like banging her head on the ground. Had he thought that it was just some trick- did he not even bother to read the two others' power levels to realize that they were going to have serious problems in delaying the duo for two days longer?  
  
"Yes," She gritted her teeth.  
  
"We're going to die," he moaned. Akki felt like slapping him. She would sacrifice herself for this planet if it would buy any time but it wouldn't- what annoyed her was the fact that she knew that Gotenks wasn't willing to.  
  
~  
  
"But I haven't done anything to you!" Pan shouted, tears filling her eyes. "I haven't done anything!"  
  
"And you think Bura did anything to Kakkarrot?" Vegeta drawled calmly advancing towards the frightened girl. This must have been how Bura felt..how she acted. And he was like Kakkarott- advancing on the innocent girl calmly- probably smirking. He probably had a good time doing this to his poor defenseless princess.  
  
"No. But two wrongs don't make a right!" Pan cried, suddenly realizing that she was caught. There was no where she could go or hide- they were in the middle of the vast emptiness. So far out that they couldn't even see the entrance to the chamber. Couldn't see the massive building. She wouldn't make it back. She couldn't go any further forward. She was so exhausted from her training that she didn't think she could even fight back- though she knew that it didn't matter since she wasn't strong enough to hurt him anyway.  
  
"Don't quote to me foolish Earthling doctrine!" Vegeta snarled. "I'm bonding with you and it'll only hurt more if you struggle so take your clothes off and sit down on the ground! Aren't you happy to bond with me? You're lucky brat- you'll be a princess of a proud race."  
  
~  
  
"No," Akki shook her head. They wouldn't die anyway. At least not right away. By the end of the two days they might feel like dying, but that was a different point entirely. There was still something they could do if they were in any real trouble, though it would leave them all exhausted. And there were a few others she could think of that would slow the duo down considerably. "I see a way out of this, but I don't like it. We need to focus on buying time and-."  
  
"Just tell me the idea!" Gotenks said, panicking.  
  
"We fuse."  
  
"What?" Gotenks shouted in surprise. "Is that even possible?"  
  
"Yes, but there's a problem with that," Akki sighed, annoyed that both males had paid more attention to females after puberty then Piccolo's lectures on strategies.  
  
"What?" Gotenks asked, after surveying the two fighters in front of him he suddenly realized that he was willing to do almost anything Akki suggested. She saw this and wasn't amused.  
  
"We're supposed to be buying two days worth of time. You should unfuse and we have to try to hold out without fusing for as long as possible. We'll be totally defenseless after that half an hour."  
  
~  
  
Pan knew better then to protest further. This was Vegeta. The man whom everyone had feared more then anything the first time his name was even mentioned. The man whom her grandfather had to struggle for hours on end just to stay alive and fight on. The man who had become her sensei. And she couldn't fight him. He was too strong.  
  
~  
  
About the fusion with Gotenks and Akki- I'm not sure if I thought of it first or somebody else did (don't remember sorries -.-;). But..I suppose I'll just assume that someone else did think of it first- so thanks whoever (pluralize?) you (people) are.;;;;;  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
~ 


	14. 13

~  
  
"It's time Dende," Piccolo announced suddenly. They had been simply standing in front of the Time Chamber for nearly all of the last two days- waiting for the moment they would be called into action. Popo had retrieved all of the ceremonial garments quickly enough and both Nameks had changed in silence. Now Piccolo strode forward, Dende following more slowly behind holding the most treasured garment, which was meant for Pan, out in front of him.  
  
The entered noiselessly, nothing but their lowered kis giving away the fact that they had done so, but the two fighting figures broke apart as soon as Piccolo's foot touched the ground. Vegeta looked no different then before he entered the chamber, as always. He was like a rock- timeless, changeless. The other figure, however, took their breaths away. When she had entered the time chamber she was six years old, not even beginning to show signs of womanhood. And although both Nameks could care less about any such changes, the fact that seemingly overnight she had turned into this.woman, surprised them. They had prepared themselves for a drastic change, but not this drastic.  
  
They could barely recognize her. Her chubby face had grown more pointed during puberty, but it was still soft and showed signs of perfection that only youth could hold. And although her skin was still its yellowish hue, she seemed softer.more feminine. There was a definite innocence in her face and posture, though there was something else neither Namek could quite place hidden under this feminine beauty. She was clad in blue spandex- the type Bulma had modeled off of Vegeta's own suit and only the Saiyans had worn.  
  
It was obvious that neither Vegeta nor the Nameks had considered the fact that she would grow and she was therefore forced to luckily find a spare one that Bulma must have left. The outfit only emphasized the changes her body had undergone, her figure blatantly obvious and consequently all the more alluring. Her hair seemed to have a life of it's own- uncut for the past twelve years and therefore longer then any being's hair should rightfully be.  
  
"Well?" Pan cleared her throat, her voice sweeter then could be imagined. She had definitely turned out more feminine then anyone could ever have guessed under such circumstances. Almost too feminine. "What do you two want?"  
  
"Have you forgotten?" Dende asked, surprised. "We're here to perform the ceremony."  
  
"Ceremony?" And then there was a spark of recognition in Pan's eyes. "Oh..But is it really necessary?"  
  
"It's necessary to complete your training, or have you forgotten that too?" Piccolo snapped as if coming out of a daze and grabbed the garment from Dende's hand before shoving it at her. "Now put this on and we'll get this over with!"  
  
"I'd forgotten how pushy you are," Pan rolled her eyes at him, and accepted the offered robe. "And no, I didn't forget about what you taught me- Vegeta actually let me practice on him."  
  
~  
  
"Can we fuse now?" Trunks gritted his teeth as Bura slammed her elbow into his head, a chastise for his split second lapse of attention. Goten caught him right before he impacted into the ground, glaring at a Bura who wasn't there. Before either boys knew what was happening they were both sent plummeting into a group of rocks a few hundred yards away. Akki spared the two a glance in disdain, and then dodged her grandfather's punch.  
  
"Are you going to answer him?" He asked.  
  
"Who?" Akki asked confused. They paused for a moment, facing each other a few feet away. During the last few days the only time Akki could allow herself to rest was during these pauses and had perfected the art of stalling. She understood that the only reason why Gokou allowed for these temporary lolls was because they amused him. He knew that all he had to do now was to lift a finger and simply because he willed it she would explode. She was that weak at the moment. Fighting for days on end without sleep or a long rest can kind of do this to you.  
  
"Can I kill them yet Go-kun?" Bura asked, suddenly appearing at his side, her small body draped over his. "Please? They're no fun anymore."  
  
Gokou considered this for a moment and then turned his attention back to Akki, "I'm giving you a chance."  
  
"A chance?" Akki asked, trying to sound a bit nervous, but knowing that her acting had ended in a disaster, she rubbed the back of her head and blushed.  
  
"If you're going to fuse. Do so now," He grinned. "Otherwise I'm not wasting anymore of my time."  
  
"They're out now," Bura giggled. "There's no reason to put up with you three now."  
  
Akki, not having been aware that there was a reason- though she should have known, sighed, glancing at the two figures still in a heap. Even fused they wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She doubted either of the two had much energy left. Especially considering both were unconscious at the moment; normal.  
  
"I'll wake them up for you," Bura said, following the other girl's gaze. "If you want."  
  
"No," Akki forced a smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
'Shit, shit, shit,' She gritted her teeth. She had sensed Piccolo and Dende enter the time chamber, but was unable to spare a moment to wonder why this had happened. The duo in front of her obviously understood. Everything.  
  
Lovely. She was left with coming up with a plan to spare herself and two other idiots for about an hour or so until Pan and Vegeta arrived- hopefully with the ability to..fix this situation. This was never exactly her thing. Even before when Buu came- she had been the one where everyone laid their hopes in. No one ever told her how much harder it was to be the one to stall.  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
Akki sighed- well if nothing else works there is always brute force.  
  
With a burst of energy, she powered up to her fullest extent for her final time and charged. For a few precious seconds she was in control of this entire mess for the first time in days. And then she was falling, desperately out of control, and the ground was hard. Too hard.  
  
"You broke her," Bura accused her mate.  
  
He poked Akki with his foot in disdain, "Don't worry- she's still alive. Barely. She was being foolish- I taught better her tactics then that. What a waste. I should have never bothered to allow her to follow me around like that. What a waste."  
  
~  
  
Standing on the lookout Pan frowned, "He's going to kill her- we won't make it in time."  
  
"Stop worrying," Vegeta snorted. "We'll make it."  
  
Pan said nothing, only shot an impatient glance back at Piccolo and Dende. They had insisted that the last few parts of the ceremony must take place outside of the chamber- in "this" dimension. She didn't really understand why the time chamber was considered to be in a different dimension, but she knew that if she asked Vegeta then he'd only snap at her, saying it was trivial.  
  
He was always like this- acting as if he didn't care when he really did. And she knew what he wanted..what he was planning. He couldn't keep his plan secret from her for very long- not after the bonding. He cared. If anything perhaps a little too much.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I said stop worrying."  
  
She frowned, but hid her expression from him. To her he was like a book that she alone could open. She knew that it was partly because of the bond, but another part- a large part- was because of Piccolo's training. She understood him only because of this.  
  
Vegeta, however, was never able to get into her mind. He was blocked for some reason, and Pan was certain that he did not know why. She had learned all about her Saiyan heritage with the use of her little 'technique' and there was no report in the past about a male- especially of the royal lineage- who could not read the thoughts of his mate more clearly then she his, let alone not read them altogether. It was strange.  
  
But then their relationship- if you could call it that- was even stranger. After Vegeta bonded with her he had left. He hadn't even bothered to pick her up and carry her back to her bed. Instead she had spent days lying in the middle of white emptiness, disorientated and forced to deal with both trying to stand up and what had just happened at the same time. She ended up wandering around in a vain search for the entrance or Vegeta. She remembered being incredibly weak- too weak to notice that the gravity was getting heavier and heavier; too weak to realize what this meant; too weak to know when she finally collapsed and was only dreaming about walking into the whiteness.  
  
When she finally awoke though she was sleeping in a bed, Vegeta sleeping peacefully in the one next over. It was like nothing had happened and for a while she thought she caught some type of fever and hallucinated or something. Vegeta was the same as always and upon seeing she was awake had demanded for her to make a meal.  
  
After she had cleaned up, he was gone, standing a few feet from the patio stretching. Ever since then he hadn't tried to touch her at all besides when they were fighting. She would have decided that she had dreamt the whole episode if she hadn't discovered two marks on her neck- scars from the bonding. It was only after that where she was able to slowly begin to read his thoughts and find out the truth- what he had exactly done and why.  
  
"Are you ready Pan?" Dende asked softly, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"It's about time," Pan frowned. Was it just her imagination or was there a slight smile on his face?  
  
~  
  
Bura bent low over Akki's body, her small still-pudgy hand tracing her face lightly. "Wake up sleepy head. It's not as much fun without your feeble attempts to win."  
  
"G-get away from her B-Chan!" A wobbly voice ordered. The duo turned simultaneously to see Goten attempting to stand up. Bura smirked from her crouched position and ran her hand lightly across the unconscious girl's face once more. Goten took a shaky step forward, "I told you to leave her alone."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Bura giggled. "You can barely even stand up."  
  
"I'm sorry B-Chan- sorry that I wasn't here to protect you," Goten gritted his teeth as he straightened, and then with a bright flash he was transformed to Level 2 and smirked at the small girl. "But you really shouldn't touch my girlfriend."  
  
Bura frowned, annoyed, "I thought you were with brother now."  
  
"Did I forget to mention this?" Goten said through clenched teeth. "I love Akki."  
  
"You have a nice way of showing it," Akki said, and stood up, Super Saiyan 4. Bura didn't even have a chance to lift her foot before Akki sent her plummeting towards Goten who caught her deftly and then dropped her in surprise. Akki rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You know Goten- when I send the enemy flying towards you, generally you should try and hit her."  
  
"Sorry," Goten apologized, but barely glanced up. Instead he was staring down at the little girl. Bruises littered her body and he knew that neither he nor Trunks had inflicted them. They weren't strong enough. These must have been from before they showed up- when Akki was at her full strength. He wondered how she could do it- after all Bura was not only just a little girl but her sister.  
  
"She doesn't care about me," Bura said brokenly as if she were reading his thoughts. Goten didn't seem to notice anything strange about the sentence besides it's meaning. "She hates me. She's always the one everyone pays attention to! She has everything and she won't even give me five moments of her time. She didn't even save me. She could have- I know she could have. I called for her- I called for everyone. But no one answered. Do you understand that Goten? No one's ever cared about me. Not daddy. Not Akki. Not my mother. Not even you. Only Gokou has. Only Gokou loves me. And now I'm his."  
  
"I don't even want to ask what she's talking about," Akki rubbed her head and turned to Gokou accusingly. "Not only did you bond with her but you also brainwashed her?!"  
  
"Brainwashed?" Gokou asked, confused. "No. She's speaking the truth- I heard her."  
  
"I didn't hear her," Akki said, turning away. "I didn't hear anything that night."  
  
"She screamed loud enough."  
  
Akki closed her eyes for a moment, trembling in rage and self-loathing. When she opened them again, she was sober, "I'll kill you for it."  
  
"And it will drive her even more insane," Gokou shrugged and then smirked. "Don't fool yourself Akki- there's nothing you can do to make up for what happened. Your mistake- no one else's. Remember that."  
  
"I know," She said solemnly. "It was my fault- I should have protected her better. But your wrong about it only being my fault."  
  
Gokou lifted an eyebrow, "Enlighten me."  
  
"Where did you hear that- in a movie?" Akki frowned annoyed.  
  
"Uh..maybe," Gokou said rubbing the back of his head. "What were you going to say?"  
  
Akki frowned. "You can't just blame what happened to her on me- I mean; you were the one who did it."  
  
"Oh..right." Gokou said, still rubbing the back of his head, and laughed. "It's not like you could have stopped me anyway. During a bonding-."  
  
"Don't need to know the details," Akki said quickly. Before..before any of this she would have been eager to hear anything about her culture- even something like this, in which she would find out someday anyway (hopefully). But now..especially hearing it from the man who had actually committed this heinous act of her LITTLE sister, it disgusted her.  
  
"Fuse or don't fuse- choose," Gokou commanded, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
Akki sighed- it was now or die. "Goten. Wake Trunks up. There's half an hour left."  
  
"We don't-."  
  
"I know," She said grimly. "Do it anyway."  
  
~  
  
"Half an hour?" Pan gritted her teeth. "You're telling me it takes a half an hour to complete the last step?! What could possibly take that long?"  
  
"A test," Piccolo said. "Be grateful- normally it takes a few days."  
  
"No one ever mentioned Dende had to take a test when he became Guardian," Pan pouted.  
  
"Only happens when there's already a Guardian."  
  
"What are you?" Pan asked dryly.  
  
"When you fuse with someone you're techniquely becoming a different person. We weren't ordained as the guardian," Piccolo allowed a small smile. "So no one techniquely was there to ordain him. Besides- he was needed."  
  
"And I'm not?" Pan asked attempting to sound hurt. In truth she couldn't give a shit about some stupid test- she just wanted to get this over and done with so that she could save the world. "It's not like you don't need me- I mean I'm supposed to wake up Gokou for you- doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Just take the test."  
  
"Akki, my uncle, and Trunks are about to die down there and you're telling me to take a test?" Pan asked indignantly.  
  
"Pan- just take it," Vegeta growled. "You know how foolish these Nameks' can be."  
  
~  
  
"Finally," Gokou rolled his eyes. "I mean- how long does it take you three to fuse? Of course I have to give Akki credit- no one would have thought to try a three way fusion in the first place. But then no one would stand their boyfriend cheating on her with her own brother. I suppose..she's just special like that. Oh the things you give up for tactics."  
  
"What did you give up?" Gotenki asked dryly. "Your intelligence?"  
  
Gokou stared at them, unamused, "Ready to die?"  
  
"It's a little pathetic don't you think?" Gotenki smirked. "The only reason you've waited all this time to kill us is because you wanted to see me. And now look at you- you don't think it was worth the wait, do you?"  
  
"I'm leaning towards Akki's the more dominant one in this fusion?" Gokou guessed.  
  
"Bingo!" Gotenki said, still smirking. "Wanna test my powers?"  
  
"One second- if you're dominantly a girl then why don't you have any boobs?" Gokou asked, extremely curious.  
  
Gotenki frowned at him, "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that physically I'm male?"  
  
"Oh," Gokou said, nodding as if it was all clear now. "Okay then, let's fight."  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any more questions? Do you wanna know if I have a dick or not?" Gotenki asked. "Because I'm just here to appease you. Give me a nickel and I'll answer almost anything."  
  
"No, I'm good," Gokou said. "Let's just fight."  
  
~  
  
Ack; I forgot the ending I had planned which would have ended it THIS chapter and have been an epilogue the next chappy, but I don't know how that would work. Actually I replaned the ending out and had thought that I would get a lot further in this chappy and would only have to add another chappy in, but that didn't happen. I was going to keep writing, but I have a feeling that it would be five more pages and it ends well here..so *shrugs*  
  
~  
  
Reviews:  
  
~  
  
  
  
~ 


	15. 14

~  
  
Gomen minna- I don't know what's wrong with me- I got stuck in this chapter and I think I randomly have writer's block cuz everything I write is ten times worse then usual T.T;;; So. I'm trying;  
  
~  
  
Pan, translucent ceremonial gowns swishing behind her, sat in the place Piccolo ushered her to, following Dende's example of sitting on his legs, as if he were at a tea ceremony, without thinking. She waited expectantly, knowing that the two Nameks would tell her what to do when they were ready, and they were slightly confused at this unexpected silence. Finally Dende cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo-san, but if you would please step out of the room?" After a slight pause Piccolo nodded and left. Dende bowed his head courteously to Pan and then looked up, his normally soft eyes staring fiercely into her own. She didn't move a muscle, simply staring back. He smiled. "There's no reason to initiate you as guardian except when viewing the fact that you've been trained in the gaurdian's art's and your skills are needed. That is the reason why it is extremely important for you to pass this test. I must warn you- if you fail then you will be punished with more then just shame. I hope you did practice with Vegeta."  
  
Now Pan looked away. There wasn't really any way she COULD have practice with Vegeta, considering the bonding. But no one had to know that..not until Vegeta admits to it at least. He's never even talked to her about it. Never explained..  
  
"Are you ready?" Dende asked.  
  
Pan licked her lips and nodded, "For anything."  
  
"Then follow me," Dende bowed his head again, but this time he didn't look up. Pan blinked in surprise. Follow him? But he wasn't even moving! And then she understood- follow him into his mind. How pathetically stupid could she be?  
  
Smirking, she bowed her own head, knowing that whatever "test" this was, it would prove to be an interesting challenge.  
  
~  
  
"Mr Vegeta sir," Popo reached a tentative arm towards the other man, but stopped midway through the action, remembering actually WHOM he was considering touching. "Where are you going?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Where do you think you baka? This is taking too long."  
  
"You're just going to leave like that?" Popo asked. Vegeta stared at him, incredulous. "I..I mean- aren't you going to leave a message for Miss Pan?"  
  
"Why? You're wasting my time!"  
  
"Won't she worry if she comes out and finds that you aren't here?" He tried again.  
  
"No," Vegeta growled dangerously. There was a brief silence and then, "Tell the onna to meet me on the battlefield."  
  
With a snort of a mixture of disdain and amusement, Vegeta turned away from Popo and with a burst of speed was gone- heading towards the scene he had long awaited, anxious to initiate the second phase of his plan.  
  
On the lookout, Popo watched as the impatient Saiyan flew away, studying the amazing speed for a brief moment before smiling to himself, nod, and turn back towards the ceremonial chambers. The long awaited moment was almost upon them.  
  
~  
  
Gotenki twisted through the air, his long black hair drifting behind him. He laughed as he watched the other man attempt to hit him in vain- he was just that fast. Of course there was still the small fact that if Gokou DID managed to hit him, he would loose this battle completely. Speed was something he had gained during the fusion, but strength he had not. All three fighters that had fused had been too weak..are too weak. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.  
  
Both fighters understood this, so when Gokou fell back, landing on the ground a few feet away, it was him not Gotenki, that was smirking in victory. Licking his lips, the boy crouched down in ready position and charged, only to faze out a mere inch from contact to behind the other fighter. Gokou had been expecting this move and threw a calculated punch towards the boy, but Gotenki was already gone- flitting sideways to land on the ground, only to propel off of it again and continue his attack.  
  
Gokou frowned and closed his eyes. Surprised, Gotenki hesitated for a second, and Gokou took this momentary lapse to his advantage and fazed out, fazing in behind the boy and knocking him, with all his strength, to the ground.  
  
Gotenki plummeted downwards, darkness tingeing his vision, wondering if after all of his hard work this was the end- that there had really been no point in fusing- they would die anyway and hadn't bought nearly enough time for Pan and Vegeta. He felt himself impact with something hard and then there was darkness.  
  
~  
  
"Let me explain this test before we begin," Dende said. Pan had found him standing in the middle of a ring that was lifted a few feet in the air. She had jumped onto it and met him in the center, crossing her arms and simply waiting for whatever this was to begin. "You're, as you know, in my mind right now."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That means that I have complete control over everything here- including you," To demonstrate his point, Dende lifted his arm and to Pan's amazement she felt her own arm make the same motion on seemingly it's own accord. "Everything that I can think of is real here. I know that's basically common sense, but it's really important that you understand all of this."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do in Grandpa's mind?" She asked. "I mean- can't his evil self get in too?"  
  
"Yes- he's already there. He IS part of Gokou," Dende nodded. "But don't worry about understanding that. Concentrate on this for the moment- there is a way to fight a person when you're in his mind."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Has anyone every explained to you how genetics works- or fusion for that matter?" Dende asked and Pan shook her head. "It's all about dominant and recessive genes- or traits. When you fuse with someone you become another person entirely, created from all of the dominant traits of both beings."  
  
Pan nodded a bit uncertainly, not understanding his point.  
  
"It's a little like that when you're in someone else's mind," Dende said. "The only difference is that the being whose mind you are in is automatically more dominant then yours unless in special cases."  
  
"Special cases?" Pan repeated.  
  
"We chose you because you are the special case," Dende said slowly. She blinked at him, not understanding. "The Nameks have naturally dominant minds even when they're in someone else's. That's part of the reason why we make the perfect guardians. You, like a Namek, also have this gift."  
  
"How do you know that?" Pan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I can't read your mind even when you're in mine," Dende said and Pan blinked. "Any more questions before we begin?"  
  
"Begin?" Pan asked.  
  
"The test," Dende smiled. "You've competed in the tournament before?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"The rules are precisely alike," Dende smiled.  
  
"But." Pan stared at him quizzically.  
  
"Normally I would not even be able to begin to measure up to your power," Dende smiled. "But I regret to say that even if you are able to win this match, your real task will be much harder."  
  
For a moment Pan stood there, trying to decipher everything that Dende had just said and then she smiled, "This shouldn't take long."  
  
Dende's smile widened, tempted to laugh at her. "We'll see."  
  
Pan frowned. Did he actually think that he could match her in power? She studied his small lean body which seemingly held no strength at all. His eyes were laughing at her- taunting her. She gritted her teeth, wanting to smash that look out of them.  
  
"We'll begin now," He said. She nodded slowly, still calculating him. Just to be safe she wanted to let him have the first move, but he wasn't moving. This annoyed her to no end because his whole stance and attitude seemed arrogant..no. Not arrogant. Just that he knew that she was at a severe disadvantage. Which was, of course, was even worse..  
  
She frowned, and then impatience got the better of her and she charged, only to find herself being flung backwards towards the edge of the ring. Starting, she automatically felt her mind struggle with the hold that Dende had on her, and was luckily able to break free and flip over, landing a mere centimeter away from the edge. So this was how it was going to be, she frowned at him again and straightened. Well two can play this game.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta frowned at the fusion he had just caught. So she had tried a triple..interesting- he hadn't even thought it was possible. Had she come up with the idea herself? That would mean that she didn't know what the side effects would be..or how long this fusion would last. Or..anything for that matter. Obviously she had saved it for a last resort- how harsh had the battle gotten for her to do this?  
  
"Vegeta!" He looked up at his rival, recognizing the gleeful voice. He dropped the fusion uncaringly, and floated up to meet the man, who proved time and time again to be his better, eye to eye.  
  
"Kakkarot," He said evenly. His eyes flickered to the blue haired Princess floating next to the other man. So this was the Saiyan Kakkarott would be if he were pure evil..he would do these things without a thought. Of course Vegeta had done far worse in his lifetime, but why was this happening now? Why couldn't he have found this baka like this in the beginning? Things would be so much simpler..he wouldn't owe as much. "It is time to collect your dues."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then abruptly opened them, instantaneously Super Saiyan Level 4. Gokou barely had time to register surprise as Vegeta raced towards him, slamming his fist into the taller man's face and then turning to the blue haired angel, collecting ki at his fingertips and blasting her with all the strength he could muster in such a short period of time.  
  
He trembled as he heard her shriek of rage and pain, watching her body disintegrate before his eyes, before falling to the ground, retuning to his normal state like a wounded animal, though he had been the one who had dealt the last two blows. In the air, Kakkarott howled in the same frenzy that Bura had experienced a split second before, clutching at himself as if this would help any. He fell to the ground, tearing at his muscular arms, trying to claw his way to the wound that seemed to strike him from inside rather then out. For the moment both figures were crouched on all fours experiencing their own worlds of pains. And then Vegeta straightened, flashing Level 4 once again, and walked stoutly over to the younger man.  
  
"What have you done?" Gokou asked, glaring up at his old foe. He began to rock back and forth in silent anguish. "What have you done? You killed her. You killed her you fool! You killed your own daughter! What have you done? Murderer! You killed her!"  
  
On and on his accusations went, until Vegeta's cool laughter erupted through the endless rant, "Of course I killed her- how else could I fix what you've done? A bond is only broken through death- she'll be of you now, but you'll always feel the lose. Nothing will fill that deep empty place that's tearing up your insides right now. Nothing!"  
  
"But she's dead- you killed her!" Gokou said, his voice stricken.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Look at you- so pathetic without my weakling brat." He kicked the other man, and as if to illustrate his point, Gokou fell over, twitching in pain. "If you're in such a pitiful shape then we might not even need Pan. What a waste."  
  
"Bura! Where's Bura!" Gokou cried, grabbing onto Vegeta's boot. Disgusted, Vegeta kicked him away, and then strangely enough he found himself flying through the air. Landing easily on his feet, he turned slowly, anger stifling him, and stared in surprise at the heavily breathing figure.  
  
"Pan?" He questioned, but no..that couldn't be Pan. Pan was wearing different clothes..wasn't she? Wait..Akki?  
  
"What have you done father?" She asked angrily, jabbing her finger at Gokou. "What have you done to Bura?"  
  
"I killed her," Vegeta stated calmly. Disbelief clouded the girl's face. "I had to- when you wish her back with the Dragon Balls she'll be perfectly fine- and won't be bonded with that baka over there."  
  
"But there are no Dragon Balls!" Akki said, her voice filled with almost the same degree of anguish as the crumpled man beside her. "What have you done?!"  
  
"It's was the only way to nullify a bond," Vegeta frowned. "And there's different Dragon Balls, and other ways to bring a person back to life. It's only immortality that makes those balls of yours an exclusive prize."  
  
Akki seemed a bit calmer after hearing this, "But what about Gokou?"  
  
"What about him?" Vegeta raised an uncaring eyebrow. "He brought it upon himself."  
  
"He has no control over his actions!" Akki said angrily. "What will happen when we get him back to normal?"  
  
"I don't know," He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."  
  
~  
  
Pan smirked at the Namek, finally getting the hang of this..well whatever this was called. It had taken her a lot longer then she expected, but she was finally able to control Dende's mind and body with ease. She laughed at him, as he charged at her, slamming her body into his along with her mind- he was no match for her and he flew backwards, towards the edge of the ring. Only one more hit..she smirked to herself as she used her will power to bind the small god, and with a powerful kick sent him out of the ring and crashing to the ground. Triumphant at last, she grinned and jumped off of the platform, helping him to his feet.  
  
"You've done better then I had ever hoped to expect," Dende smiled. "You're ready..at least as ready as I can prepare for you to be at the moment."  
  
Pan nodded, suddenly solemn. That's right- she still had a long fight left, and like the Namek she wasn't quite certain whether she could succeed.  
  
"You'll do fine," Dende smiled, clapping her on the shoulder. "Now go..hurry!"  
  
She nodded and then left, returning to her body with a growing dread, and charged out of the ceremonial chambers without hesitation, her eyes searching for Vegeta's familiar figure.  
  
"He says to meet him on the battlefield," A voice spoke up and Pan whirled around to find Mr. Popo. Smiling in thanks, she surged into Super Saiyan Level 3 (she still hadn't quite reached four yet) and flew as fast as she could to the battlefield below.  
  
There she was immediately met with a bewildering sight. Akki was standing over Gokou, making desperate hand motions towards an annoyed Vegeta, while her grandfather was rocking back and forth..in pain? What the hell is going on? She landed in-between Akki and Vegeta, voicing her question out loud, "What's going on?"  
  
"HE just killed Bura!" Akki gritted her teeth. "And he acted like it was nothing!"  
  
"You what?!" Pan turned to Vegeta, flabbergasted.  
  
"Close your mouth girl- as I explained to my brat- it was necessary," Vegeta frowned, his arms crossed. "I will not put up with her being bonded to that baka! I refuse! When she comes back she'll be perfectly fine!"  
  
Pan was silent; Akki was shaking in rage. Two opposite reactions- two different people. Or perhaps it was because Pan was reflecting on the fact that Vegeta didn't seem to care that she was bonded to him while he cared that Bura was bonded to her Grandpa. Would he have killed her if the situation was reversed?  
  
"Sometimes you two are even worse bakas' then he is!" Vegeta said angrily. "Get moving onna!"  
  
Pan frowned at him- why had this man bonded with her? She had thought it was for revenge- or to make it even. It had made sense at the time, after all Grandpa HAD bonded with Bura..but..if he was just going to kill Bura anyway and then everything would be better- then why go to the trouble bonding with HER?  
  
"Holy shit!" Akki started, Pan turned, blushing when she realized that the other girl was now looking her incredulously up and down. "You tested Mom's Time Warper? Have you people gone completely insane?! How many years?"  
  
"Twelve," Vegeta said, shrugging it off.  
  
"Do you know how unstable that thing is?" Akki shook her head at them. "Twelve years. Dende. That would make you older then me Pan- what would it be, 18?"  
  
"Yeah, a year older then you," Pan snorted at the irony.  
  
"One year less and we could've said we were twins," Akki said, more amused by this situation then anything else. Of course it was slightly disturbing to see someone that resembled you perfectly standing right next to you..but that was a different story.  
  
"Yeah," Pan said sourly. It had been so long since she had seen her old source of anguish..so long that she had almost completely forgotten the old pain..hadn't even thought of the fact that she was now older then Akki- the same age as Goten. Her uncle. So much had changed..and her perspective of life was completely different now versus before.  
  
"Pan," Akki nudged her double's shoulder. "Do you have a way to bring Gokou back?"  
  
"Grandpa," Pan corrected her absentmindedly, not even noticing the other girl's shudder, as she walked over to the suffering man. That was right..this task had been given to her by Dende and Piccolo- they trusted her to end this long battle..she couldn't- wouldn't let them down. Bending over the by-far older man, she closed her eyes and let go of her body as she had done up on the lookout. For a second she was floating in the air- free and small, and then she was inside her grandfather's body, shielded from the outside world.  
  
She stood in the middle of blackness, as she had in Dende's mind, but instead of finding the platform, she saw her grandfather's prone body laying a few feet away. She ran towards his familiar sight, excited to see him, but as soon as she touched him she found herself supporting his body under who knows how many feet of heavy water. Surprised to find that she was now breathing in something that was definitely not air, she started helplessly choking. Panicking, she clutched her grandfather's body tighter and kicked upwards- at least she thought it was upwards, but how could she really know?  
  
~  
  
Akki frowned as Pan's body crumbled, falling lifelessly to the ground. What the hell just happened? She turned questioningly to her father.  
  
"Stupid Onna," He shook his head. "She didn't even sit down first."  
  
"She just..fainted?" Akki asked, completely baffled.  
  
"She went to rescue her grandfather's soul."  
  
"What?" Akki blinked, still not getting it.  
  
"She'll be back soon," Vegeta shrugged, and turned his back to the fallen girl. Akki followed his gaze, surprised to find the two boys struggling to stand up. How could she have forgotten that they were here? "Brats- go tell the onna to go get the galaxy balls."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked groggily.  
  
"Go tell mom to get the Galaxy Balls Trunks," Akki repeated, though she didn't know exactly what Vegeta was talking about, she assumed her mother would. "We need to wish Bura back."  
  
"What?!" Trunks asked in alarm. "Bura's dead?"  
  
"Yeah, daddy killed her."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Just go," Akki frowned at him. It was her urging and Vegeta's glare that finally set Trunks into motion. With a trail of blue he was gone, the duo watching him critically, unwilling to turn back and face their own dilemmas. Akki snorted, "I'm just glad this will all be over soon."  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"If you had told me before now that all I had to do was kill Bura.." Akki sighed, not believing that those words had just come out of her own mouth.  
  
"Who killed Bura?" Goten asked in groggy alarm. Vegeta grumbled under his breath and Akki sighed. Goten's eyes wandered across the scene in front of him, "Who's that?"  
  
The duo groaned, both sharing the same intense feeling of de ja vu.  
  
~  
  
One more chappy and then the Epilogue- this time I'm positive ^^;;;; This chappy was kinda long.. and I'm sorry if it's crappily written in some parts...-.-; Trying my hardest here;;; ~ 


	16. 15

~  
  
EC-Chan: ARG!!!!! It's ALL your fault Vegeta!!!  
  
Vegeta: My fault? What are you talking about Onna?!  
  
EC-Chan: How COULD you kill Bura? I leave you alone for a minute and you do something this crazy!!! I can't believe you!!!  
  
Vegeta: How many times do I have to fucking explain it to you bakas? I HAD to!  
  
EC-Chan: *whaps Vegeta on the head* But now I hafta change things and it's SOOOOOOOOOO annoying!!!!  
  
Vegeta: You should have wrote it this way in the first place onna- don't blame your poor writing on me.  
  
EC-Chan: *eyes narrowed* I don't understand how Bulma puts up with you..  
  
Vegeta: .  
  
~  
  
Bura..dead? It hardly seemed possible! Hardly seemed probable. Vegeta loved Bura- hadn't everyone decided this? Hadn't Bulma proudly told his own mother this time and time again, repeating every small act of affection she had seen Vegeta display to the small child? Vegeta loved Bura. How could he kill her?  
  
The only thing almost as ludicrous as this statement was the duo's claims of the fainted girl lying haphazardly beside his father was in fact Pan. It couldn't be possible- it had been what? Two days? Even in the time chamber that only measured out to two years. How could she have grown up so quickly into that..that woman?! A clone of Akki?  
  
Just a few days ago she had been so young..so small and cute- a miniature Chi Chi. But now they were telling him THIS was HIS little Panny? And to make it worse.. Those clothes, he shuddered, absently glancing towards them again. Who's idea was it to put her in _that_? [1]  
  
For brief moment he looked the now old girl up and down, trying to decipher the random array of garments, until he finally noticed something that had unconsciously been nagging him- her face was turning a bit blue? And..were her clothes wet? Yes..how strange are things going to get around here before all of this ends? At this moment in time he seriously considered that he had just taken a bit too many drugs..perhaps he had. That would be the most logical explanation for all of this anyway.  
  
~  
  
For the last few minutes Akki had been staring intently at the girl who looked just like her. Her clone..in body at least. Perhaps it was like having a twin..after all a person is merely a product of their environment and obviously the duo had different backgrounds..so hence they were different, right? If that theory was true she supposed. Actually she had never really thought about any of the shit she learned in the Psychology course she had taken- she had never really cared. Until now that is.  
  
It had happened so suddenly.. One moment this girl was a mere six year old and two days later she was eighteen. Eighteen. A year older then her. Akki's head was spinning. Two much had happened in the last- what now- four days? Kami.. It seemed like such a long time ago since she had been sitting in Goten's lap, blissfully content and so unaware..  
  
She took in a shaky breath. First her memories, then Gokou turning evil, then Bura's bonding, then Trunks and Goten, then..she couldn't- didn't even want to remember it all. So many things..so many damn things have changed in the last four days. And here she was- the end of the battle near, forced to simply wait, watching this lifeless, soulless body without knowing or even understanding what was exactly going on in there..  
  
She could be dead..she could be trapped. She could be screaming for help right now and they'd never know. If anything could possibly be worse then the last four days she had just been put through, then it would most likely be these long restless moments in time. Being helpless wasn't exactly an enjoyable feeling..being helpless for the millionth time in the last few days and not knowing what was happening..that just made it ten times worse.  
  
"Why..is she wet?" Goten asked, seemingly out of no where. Akki blinked, her eyes focusing on the sight before her. Was she..drowning?!  
  
"Shit!" Akki cried, running over to the stricken girl. But then she realized that it was pointless..there's nothing she could do about it.. No way she could help. She could only sit here, watching this girl either drown or somehow get out of whatever situation she was in. She might as well be with Trunks searching for those Galaxy Balls or whatever- at least he was getting something done.  
  
~  
  
Unwatched a few feet away, Vegeta clenched at his chest, gasping for breath. What the hell was going on? Damn. It must be the bonding. He snorted in disdain of that word. Bonding. Mate. He was this onna's mate.. What exactly had he been thinking again? Oh- revenge. Gee perhaps if he had waiting for twelve years to get to this point or had even just thought that he could do this..whatever. It's not like he actually cared.  
  
So he was bonded. Worse things had happened to him in his long life..he smirked. Okay, so a LOT worse things had happened to him then being bonded to that Onna over there. As long as she didn't get him killed by her stupidity right now..  
  
Baka onna, he shook his head. She still had so much to learn..  
  
~  
  
Pan burst through the crest of the water sputtering and gasping for breathe while attempting to hold her Grandfather's head up also, but almost failing utterly. She didn't know how far underneath this ocean she had been but it felt like hundreds and hundreds of endless feet. She was so tired- she didn't feel like she had any strength left..  
  
She looked around, trying to make out any semblance of land from her blurry eyes, and sighed in relief, still choking and sputtering on water. It didn't take her long to reach it though, and when she did she collapsed, her feet still half in the water- simply coughing up all she had swallowed.  
  
Gokou watched the girl, his eyes glinting in anger. Vegeta.. He had seen how that...that...Saiyan was staring at her.. He had bonded with her. He knew it. He KNEW it! To get revenge. Ha! That was a laugh. But he had killed Bura. His own daughter. Bura! His heart sang out for her now familiar presence, only she wasn't there.. Vegeta.. He gritted his teeth.  
  
His hands twitched as he unconsciously took a step forward. And then another. And another. Until he had reached her, his shaking hand pulling back the girl's extremely long hair to reveal that yes there was two small scars on her neck..Vegeta had, in fact, done it.  
  
He stepped back, silent laughter racking his frame. He had done it. He had done it. And he would pay for it! "Bura," he called up to her, "watch me now! I'll get proper revenge for your death- just you wait!"  
  
He smirked into the sky, only slightly aware that she could never possibly hear him from inside his own body..it was impossible. Impossible. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but continuous unbearable pain gnawed at his heart, forcing him to gasp for breath yet again. It hurt too much..he needed the little blue haired angel more then he had ever wished to consider.  
  
"Vegeta." He gritted his teeth, reaching down to grab the still choking girl by her head. "You'll pay for this! As soon as I'm done for her your suffering will be ten times greater what you can ever imagine!"  
  
The girl was easy to lift into the air- she put up no struggle, still half- drowned from the water he supposed. Smirking at her vulnerability, his grip tightened on her head and her eyes flashed in confusion and then pain. He would squeeze the life out of her. Yes. That's how he would do it. And Vegeta would suffer more for it..suffer without knowing why. Yes! This was how it would happen. It was perfect. Perfect..  
  
The girl cried in pain as he squeezed harder. And harder. And even harder. Until her cries were full-fledge screams and her screams grew to shrieks and then..she was flailing, her arms digging into his hand and her feet kicking in all directions, trying to connect with..something.  
  
"Stupid, helpless, powerless-," And miraculously he felt his fingers loosen. He watched in surprise as she fell from them to the ground, whimpering and clutching her head. "Girl?"  
  
He stepped back. What had just happened? Why did he drop her? He had her in his grasp and then he dropped her.. How could this happen? How DID this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! NO! He was supposed to kill her and make Vegeta suffer- he was supposed to take revenge for Bura! How could he let her manipulate her like that? He was supposed...  
  
"Grandpa.." She said, her voice small but soothing. "Calm down."  
  
"Panny?" Gokou said, his eyes clearing- he didn't notice that both he and the supposedly unconscious figure on the ground spoke this word. "Panny- what's going on?"  
  
~  
  
"Look at her head- look at those bruises," Goten commented, pointing to the strange discoloration. Akki, also knelt besides Pan, studying them as well.  
  
"It looks like Gokou's trying to squeeze her head," She commented, stating the obvious. "That would be a weird way to die..do you think we'd see it?"  
  
"Akki- why are you being so morbid," Goten asked, appalled.  
  
"I'm sorry- I've been put through a lot in the last four days!" Akki frowned, trying to defend herself. "And you know how much I hate just sitting here and watching like this!"  
  
Goten frowned, knowing that what he had done with Trunks was part of the reason why Akki was put through 'a lot.' He wanted to make it up for her, but there really wasn't any way how. She knew everything after the fusion. She had seen what they had done. She had heard what Trunks had said. There was nothing they had to hide from her, and therefore nothing else that needed to be said about the situation. And he knew that she would hear no apology anyway..so there was nothing he could do- no way to bring it up.  
  
She looked at him, raised an eyebrow at the helpless way he was staring at her, and then looked past him to Gokou. "HE doesn't seem to have any weird bruises. I guess she hasn't even laid a hand on him yet. Wait.. Dad- you got her to level..DAD?!"  
  
Akki jumped to her feet and was at her father's side in a split second, supporting his weight, but he refused to sit down. For the first time since Goten had regained consciousness, he looked at Vegeta and his jaw dropped at what he saw. A few feet away the older man was clutching at his head and gasping for breath; stating that he was in extreme pain was an understatement.  
  
What was going on? First Pan's body and now Vegeta's? Was it some kind of epidemic?  
  
~  
  
"Dad- what's wrong? What's going on?" Akki's mind was working one-hundred miles per hour, and she was in the same bewildered state as Goten. The gasping for breath..clutching his head- yes there were bruises. It seemed like her father was experiencing everything Pan was. "Did you bond with her?"  
  
Her voice was harsh and her conclusion may have been a bit of a jump, but if she was correct then it wasn't only with Bura that her father had gone slightly insane over. The bonding had hit him hard- she would be the first to understand that. But seriously- what was he trying to pull off with bonding with this.girl?! And killing Bura for that matter?  
  
"Yes," He acknowledged, his voice forced. "She's going to die.. I have to help her."  
  
He tried to move forward, but Akki held him back, "There's no way you can help her from out here baka. What's wrong with you papa? You ALWAYS clearheaded."  
  
"Shut up brat!" He barked, his voice strained. He took in a deep breath, and when he let it out he straightened, pulling out of Akki's hold. He growled lowly, "Give her your strength."  
  
"What?" Akki swung away from her father, hurt and anger clouding her eyes. "I don't think so! I'm barely standing as it is!"  
  
"Give. Her. Your. Strength." He said slowly, his hair sparking yellow in warning. "You're the only one who can help her brat- I don't care what happened to you in the last few days. I don't care how tired you are. And I really don't care what you think about the fact that I betrayed the onna or killed your sister. Just do as I say or else I will beat the shit out of you- give her your strength."  
  
For a moment there was complete silence. Akki couldn't believe this- she couldn't believe that her father could be so cruel to her. So cold. How could he stand there and say those things? How could he ask this of her in the first place? She didn't want to help that girl. She wouldn't. She couldn't!  
  
"Vegeta," Goten said, his voice small. He was completely ignored by the father and daughter.  
  
Akki glared angrily into her father's eyes, while the other man stood indifferent, only the sparks of power he was sporadically emitting, revealing his emotions and what he was preparing to do. There was another long silence and then abruptly Akki looked to the ground, turned, and walked over to the unconscious girl. Goten stumbled backwards, wisely trying to stay as much out of the fight as possible.  
  
Akki placed her hands on the girl and clenched her eyes- she knew what her father was asking of her. And she also knew that he knew exactly what it might do to her. She could die doing this- she was never trained like this girl obviously had been..she only hoped that Pan had been trained enough to help her through this. With a deep breath, she mentally plunged into the other girl's mind.  
  
~  
  
Pan frowned at her grandfathers, she was fidgety, slightly nervous about saying the wrong thing. She had decided that it probably was a good thing for both of them to be talking at the same time, saying the same thing, though neither Dende nor Piccolo had ever told her that this would happen and therefore she had no idea what she was doing.. At least she wasn't about to have her head concave in anymore. She wondered if Vegeta had felt that..probably. Damn. He'd yell at her later for letting her guard down.  
  
"Let me get this straight Panny- I turned evil?" Both grandfathers asked.  
  
"Yeah- it was this whole big thing," Pan nodded. "You turned evil, Akki got her memories back, and Vegeta whisked Goten, Trunks, and me up to Kami's lookout. When we came back you were nearly about to kill Akki and the boys, and had bonded with Bura."  
  
There was a flicker in Gokou's eyes at the mention of Bura. "Bonded..with Bura?"  
  
"Yeah," Pan said, too busy thinking about her dead friend then to realize that only one of the Grandpa's had spoken. "And Vegeta killed her so that you won't have to deal with the consequences..wasn't that nice of him?"  
  
"Not really," The Grandpa before her said, emitting a low growl. "Actually it wasn't 'nice' at all."  
  
"G-grandpa?" Pan asked, slowly backing away. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! "You went to sleep again?"  
  
"I didn't 'go to sleep'," The man laughed. "I woke up. Or do you just not get that?"  
  
Pan frowned at him- this was her grandfather evil. A pure hearted man turned evil equals a pure evil man. And although he looked and acted and sounded and smelled like her fun-loving grandpa, this side of his was completely different from any she had ever thought she could possibly see from him. And he was a definitely insane 'Doctor Jekyl and Hyde' type of evil.  
  
"You are Vegeta's mate, are you not?" He grinned at her. She nodded dumbly. "Then I think I'll just return the favor and then if we ever meet again you can tell me exactly how 'nice' I'm being right now. This time you won't take me by surprise and we'll have a 'fair' fight."  
  
He raised his hand to form a ki blast and when he brought it down, Pan feebly tried to block it, raising her hands over her head. This couldn't possibly be her grandfather.was her last thought as a bright light blinded her. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. A minute. Two. Three. Finally Pan looked up and saw that her grandfather was now sprawled on the ground to her side, Akki standing over him, looking from him to the other unconscious figure.  
  
"Akki?" Pan asked, completely baffled. What was SHE doing here?  
  
"Dad sent me," She didn't even bother to turn even her face to look at Pan. "He said you needed my help and now I see why. What were you doing _waiting_ for him to kill you? He's the bad guy- hit him."  
  
"But he's my grandpa," Pan muttered, blushing slightly. What HAD she been doing? Damn him! He must have done something to her mind. Had she just been thinking about..she rubbed her head. "I can't believe he." She hadn't even known it was possible to manipulate the thought process in someone's mind like that- it had to have been him too. To forget that she had powers..that she couldn't fight back. How did he know how to do something like that? Where had he learned?  
  
"Pan," Akki said angrily, and then shook her head. "He's out- what do you have to do?"  
  
"Oh!" Pan said, walking swiftly to her real grandfather's side and squatting down. She felt Akki's stare of disdain on her back, before she was forced to concentrate solely on her job. It was one of the last things Dende had told her.  
  
~  
  
Akki stared at the girl, a little confused of the scene she had witnessed between her and Gokou a moment before. Why hadn't she powered up? It didn't make sense- why had she been so afraid? Finally she shook the strange scene off, and tried to decipher what Pan was doing at the moment.  
  
From her vantage point it seemed like the girl was just sitting there, doing nothing. But she knew that appearances could be deceiving..that and she had seen Dende in this position countless times before when he was healing people. Sure enough a few seconds later Pan's hands began to glow, and an eerie red light pulsated around Gokou.  
  
For a moment he remained as he was, lifeless, and then his right hand began to twitch sporadically. Enthralled by this strange scene, Akki stared unblinkingly down at the older man, and then she heard movement from behind her. She had just managed to turn enough to see the evil Gokou standing there before he sent her flying into Pan.  
  
Pan fell, her arms returning to normal in her surprise, and they landed in a heap beside the still-sleeping Gokou. Akki groaned, trying to get up, but failing miserably. She was too weak..too damn weak. Her vision began to haze, and she could barely feel Pan trying to push her off.  
  
"I have to hand it to you two," Majin Gokou grinned down at them. "Both of you have put up with a good fight. I'm surprised by your presence Akki, and also surprised that you're still conscious. You're stronger then I thought."  
  
Akki tried to reply, but found her mouth was not responding to her will any more. Kami- was she going to die? Had she finally been pushed beyond her limits? Had her father just ordered her to her death? Why had she ever listened to him?  
  
"Don't worry- this won't hurt," Gokou smirked. "At least not much."  
  
He gathered a ki blast into his hand and then- miraculously, Akki felt herself flying through the air, landing in a heap a few feet away before blackness finally engulfed her.  
  
~  
  
Pan faced her grandfather, Super Saiyan 3, her dark eyes flashing, "Your cheap tricked won't work anymore Grandfather!"  
  
"My tricks aren't cheap," Gokou frowned at her. "And when it comes down to it nothing you can or will do matters- you're no match for me. I don't care how long it takes- in the end you'll die. You're no match! No match!"  
  
"We'll see about that," Pan smirked, crouching into ready position. Gokou snorted and followed suit, but before she do anything, he charged, heading towards her with gathering speed. Pan smirked, straightening, and then held out her arms- he froze in midair.  
  
"What?!" He asked, and she smiled innocently. He frowned and then after a second, broke from her hold.  
  
She smirked, "It's as I expected- you know what you're doing, but you've never had to fight someone like me before, have you?"  
  
"Someone like you?" He laughed. "You're not a 'someone'. You're a no one!"  
  
"We'll see," Pan smiled. "We'll see."  
  
Gokou gritted his teeth and flung himself at the girl. Pan clucked her tongue, and pushed him backwards, slamming his body into the sand. She followed him, picking him back up with her mind and holding him in midair.  
  
"You really are no match for me," She smiled. He gnashed his teeth at her as if he were some ill-mannered dog. She shook her head, and gathered her strength, forming it into a ki ball. Dende had told her before she had left that there were only two ways to save her grandfather- one was to wake him up, the other was to destroy his evil half. It looked like she would end up doing the latter.  
  
"Kameameah (sp?;)!" And with his own special attack, he was defeated. Pan smiled, proud of herself, and then she turned around and promptly passed out.  
  
~  
  
"So..you bonded with my niece?" Goten asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Yes- do you have a problem with that boy?"  
  
"Oh no," Goten said sarcastically. "Not only are you old enough to be her GRANDFATHER for Dende's sake, but you already have a wife! Of course there's no problem."  
  
Vegeta turned to the boy, his face set in a blank expression, "I already killed my own daughter today brat and I have no qualms with adding my son's mate to my 'I-killed-you-and-I'm-now-sentenced-to-hell-for-it' list. Is there still something you'd like to discuss?"  
  
Goten blinked. "You actually made a list?"  
  
~  
  
[1]- I'm sorry people but I refuse to even try and describe that outfit.it's so amusing though- A HREF="; ;. I dunno; I think I got a bit overzealous in designing it ^^;;; just..don't ask;  
  
~  
  
Random ending -.-; Yay! Only the epilogue left ^^;; Sorry that there wasn't like any fighting;;; I really have no idea how I came up with this ending; Completely random.. Oh well *rubs back of head* But the next chappy- everyone's final reactions to what happened. ^^;;  
  
~ 


	17. 16

~  
  
He had woke to a pain that squeezed at his chest, making it almost impossible to breath, but it didn't matter. He was finally free. Finally awake.. It had been so long. He had been powerless in that deep sleep- as if he were trapped in a small chamber, unable to see or hear or do anything at all. It had been a nightmare. A very long nightmare. And nothing could compare to his incredible joy of being liberated.  
  
But he had awoken to a very puzzling sight- he was standing in the middle of a tropical island full of plentiful vegetation and bizarre fruit, and near his now animated body lay two girls. One he was pretty sure was Akki and the other..well perhaps she had cloned herself?  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there trying to figure that out, but finally the Akki in the weird clothing (he had labeled them so it would be less confusing) began to move. Extremely slowly. He could see her trying her hardest to open her eyes, her eyeballs rolling frantically in her head. Gokou wondered absently why this was so hard for her.  
  
"Grandpa?" She asked, the words barely able to work their way out of her mouth.  
  
He blinked at her, "Akki?"  
  
"Pan!" She frowned angrily at him.  
  
"Panny?" Gokou's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
It was Pan who reluctantly told him everything that had happened- or at least all she knew- in the last few days, and finally explained that they were in his mind. He frowned at her, none of what she had said making any sense to him, but from the way she was looking at him, he knew that all of it was, horrifically enough, true. And he had been the one, not anyone else, to cause all of these troubles. And even though he hadn't had any control over this situation, he knew that he was going to be the one to pay for it all dearly in the end. No wonder he hurt so much.  
  
~  
  
They arrived on Kami's Lookout, all in poor spirits. They had succeeded and brought Gokou back (or at least Pan had with the help of Akki), but Akki wouldn't look at her father or anyone else for that matter, Goten was seething silently at the man as well, Pan was tactfully silent- for once too tired to fight with anyone, Vegeta was arrogantly unconcerned, and Gokou was thinking of his wife gloomily. The group of people standing on Kami's Lookout, waiting for them, echoed their mood.  
  
Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo stood off to the side, ostracized from the group for reasons unknown to the returning fighters. Videl was crying softly in Gohan's shirt, Gohan darting angry glances from Piccolo to the now visible figure of his daughter. 18 was frowning at own her daughter, while Krillin nervously shuffled from foot to foot. Under her mother's intense glare, Marron was miserable- tears streaming down her face, not able to look up from the ground- obviously having been completely humiliated and firmly reprimanded a few minutes before. As if it had been her fault for what had happened to Bura. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu stood a few feet behind everyone, looking extremely uncomfortable, realizing that they had no right to be there at the moment. Close by Bulma stood, her arms around her newly restored to life daughter, clenching her tightly to her breast, glaring from Gokou to Vegeta's figure. Next to her Trunks stood frowning at his mate and Akki.  
  
The person who looked like she was suffering the most, however, stood on the end by herself, but still close enough to the group not to be left out. Her eyes were red from long dried tears, and her face was morose, but did not hold the same open intensity as the others. Her dress was plain, her hands were folded together simple.  
  
In the air Gokou looked down at his wife, a depressing gloom adding to his already burden-filled heart. He could tell just by looking at her standing there that he had lost her. And it wasn't entirely Pilaf's fault. He had been loosing her since the day he left with Uubu. In her mind and in everyone else's he had chosen Uubu over her..as well as them. And he knew he had.  
  
He had been so hasty to complete this new challenge that he had neglected the people who mattered most to him.. His evil self bonding with Bura was just the last straw. For everyone. Even though he would suffer for eternity from that bonding and even though he would suffer even more now from loosing all of his friends, all of this was nothing compared to all of the troubles and heartaches he had put them through in the last few days and the last seemingly million years.  
  
Chi Chi attempted to smile at him when he landed in front of her, but her eyes were empty, devoid of even her normal angry fire. He had done this to her, and he hated himself for it. He had done so many things to her in their time spent together and since she had forgiven him openly each time, he had taken her for granted. If only he had realized this before..if only he had realized this when there was still time to correct his mistake. If only.. He looked away.  
  
"I wanted you to know that I'm leaving you," She finally said. Gokou looked at her, her words not a complete shock, but they still hurt nonetheless.  
  
"Chi Chi- I know-."  
  
She pressed a finger to his lip, "I know Gokou. I know. Please don't try to stop me."  
  
Gokou was helplessly silent- there was no way that he'd let her off of this lookout to go who knows where without at least attempting to apologize and get her back. There was no way! But..when he looked her in the eyes, and saw the same determined look that she had used countless times in the passed- the same no-nonsense glare that she gave him when she wanted Gohan to study instead of fool around with him or that time when she forced him and Piccolo to get their driver's liscense...  
  
"Chi Chi..I love you," He said, trying to put all of his emotions into that one phrase that he felt beating in his heart for this woman for as long as he had known. A single tear glistened down her cheek as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on his lips, before turning and walking away from him forever. And the worse thing was he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
~  
  
Pan watched her grandfather fly down to meet his wife, his face as solemn as it was when he was fighting. She knew it wasn't a good sign. Her grandmother would never forgive him after what had happened to Bura..even though it wasn't his fault. But then.. It wasn't just that either- Chi Chi had been upset before any of this nonsense had happened anyway.  
  
"Pan," she heard Goten ask. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
She looked up to find that everyone was on their way down to the Lookout besides her and Goten. She nodded nervously, and he smiled compassionately at her.  
  
"Don't worry- they won't be mad at you- they're going to kill Vegeta," He said, smirking.  
  
She frowned at him, "You know?"  
  
"Akki found out..and then they got into a fight," Goten shrugged. "It was kind of weird. I could only understand half of the conversation and then she went to help you I guess."  
  
Pan didn't have a chance to reply because they landed. She frowned. Funny- she hadn't even realized that they had moved. Goten grinned at her, for once not having to look down. Pan watched Trunks join him and she wondered why neither had moved towards Akki. That's weird, she frowned. Normally Akki's the center of attention and they were ignoring her! Of course the fact that she had sent them both a death glare might have something to do with it..what had happened between them?  
  
"Uh..did Akki multiply or something?" The rest of the group, excluding Piccolo, Dende, and Chi Chi blinked at her and Akki. Pan frowned. Great. Just great.  
  
"I'm Pan," She gritted her teeth and she could swear that she saw Vegeta's eyebrow twitch in amusement.  
  
"Piccolo explained to us that.." Bulma trailed off, her eyes clouding in tears. "I didn't know..Kami- I didn't know."  
  
"Panny..my baby," Videl whispered, taking a few steps forward, looking her up and down. "How could this happen? Twelve years.."  
  
Pan sighed, and tried to tune everyone out. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to see them cry over the fact that she supposedly "lost" twelve years of her life. But she couldn't tune out her mother's cries for very long and everyone else's comments..  
  
"Look!" She snapped. "I did what I had to do to save the world and very possibly the universe. Even if we could have done this another way- what's done is done, so shut the fuck up and don't feel sorry for me!"  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
"What Pan is trying to say is that there's still a few more things to explain," Trunks tried to smooth over Pan's statement, but only caused a spark of alarm in everyone's eyes. He sighed. "Goten and I are going out."  
  
A long shocked silence.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "They're mates, but it's not like any of you bakas would understand that. But as long as it's 'everybody shares' time I mated with the brat."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Gohan shouted, unable to stop his outraged voice.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I bonded with your brat."  
  
Gohan stared at him, completely baffled, "Why on earth would you do something like that?"  
  
"Kakkarott bonded with my brat- I did it to make it even," Vegeta shrugged as if he was explaining the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"How can you even use that as an excuse?!" Gohan shouted angrily. "My father didn't even have control of his actions at the time- and you shouldn't even bring another innocent party into it! What ever issues you had you should have resolved them with my father!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and shook his head.  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth, "And if you touched my little girl then that's ten times worse then what happened to Bura!  
  
Vegeta stared at the younger man, amusement clearly written on his face. Pan watched her father clench his fists, unclench them, and then clench them again. Her mother, a few feet behind him, let out a muffled sob. Gohan gritted his teeth and started forward and Pan couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Stop it daddy!" She said, stepping in front of Vegeta. His eyes swung to her and he winced, looking at the ground. She frowned at him, a deep gloom setting in her heart.  
  
"Come on Onna," Vegeta said, breaking the uneasy silence. She turned to him, searching his face, and finally nodded.  
  
"Pan," Piccolo spoke up, earning the glare of practically all of the Earthlings standing on the lookout watching the exchange between Gohan and Vegeta. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Good job in the last few days."  
  
After a second she nodded slowly and then turned back, surprised that Vegeta had stopped mid-step as well. He grunted and without further intervention flew away from the lookout, leaving two extremely distraught parents and an extremely pissed off mate in their wake.  
  
Videl stared at her retreating daughter's form, tears stinging her eyes. She turned on Piccolo, her dark eyes dangerously lit. He blinked at her nervously, and Dende and Mr. Popo tactfully inched away.  
  
"What have you have you done to my little girl?" Videl whispered, tears coursing down her face. "WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?"  
  
She launched herself at the green alien, tackling him with a force that would knock a normal human to the ground. But the tall green man did not move an inch- which of course only angered her further. She pounded her fist into his hard chest, tears streaming down her cheek as she continued to hit him, her blows weakening in strength until she was simply sobbing uncontrollably, and Gohan gently pried her hands, off of his once-mentor's gi. She turned and simply stood there sobbing into her husband's chest.  
  
~  
  
Akki stared at the scene in front of her in mild disgust. On one side of her Vegeta stood calmly telling her one time family the most heinous of what happened in the last few days as if he was explaining that there wouldn't be any dressing on the salad. On the other Gokou stood hopefully apologizing- or at least trying to- to Chi Chi- for everything that he had done to her. And in front of her Bulma stood, neglected, but no less upset then any party included.  
  
Akki stared at her mother in compassion. This woman had taken her into her home and raised her as if she were her own daughter- more then raised her. She knew that this woman truly loved her. And after living with her and her family for so long she couldn't help but be extremely upset over the fact that her father had bonded with Pan. Another version of her!  
  
And besides that she knew what her mother was feeling right now- she understood what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you love more then anything, but having to hold her head high in the air and ignore it because she was too strong to break down and cry. She understood how both her mother and even Chi Chi felt, and her heart panged for both of these stout woman.  
  
"Akki," She turned to find Chi Chi looking at her, her eyes full of tears, but her mouth turned down. "Can you please bring me back down?"  
  
"Of course," Akki said, instantly understanding.  
  
~  
  
Trunks had been watching his sister closely on the lookout. She had been deep in thought until Chi Chi had interrupted her, asking for a ride. He didn't know why the woman hadn't asked Goten or someone else. Perhaps she knew that Akki was the only person on the Lookout at that moment who would not only be willing to leave but wouldn't question the woman about her reasons for wanting to. Anyone else would talk Chi Chi out of leaving Gokou. Ask her to give him another chance. Hell even plead with her just to give it a few days while all of this would work itself out. But not Akki. Akki would bring her wherever she asked and then leave her without an ounce of concern.  
  
He looked at Gokou's broken face questioningly. The other man nodded his head fractionally, not taking his eyes off of his resolute wife. Trunks sighed, shaking his head. What had gone so terribly wrong that no one had the courage to do anything but part ways? Had the last few days been so awful? Would the others unreasonably not forgive Gokou for something he had no control over?  
  
He looked at all of the people present. The anguish in their eyes was almost unbearable. It was painfully obviously that they wouldn't easily forgive Gokou for all that had happened. Four days ago they were on the verge of almost getting to the point of giving up on this man, today they were beyond it. This turn of events might possibly be what finally thrust all of these longtime friends and lovers apart. Actually come to think of it- it already had.  
  
He watched Akki leave with his mate's mother, resolving that he needed to talk to her later about what happened with Goten. Which was more then possibly a completely random thought. But all three of them really needed to sit down and talk out what happened. It had been more or less his fault, anyway. He loved Goten. He confessed. How could she blame Goten for finally giving in when he had been so insistent? Things happen when you're looked up in a small (or rather large) space with only one other person there. Trunks wasn't even sure if Goten really did truly love him.  
  
His father had told everyone that they were mates. He didn't think so. Sure they had slept with each other, but Trunks had been careful to refrain himself from marking his lover. He wanted to be absolutely positive that Goten was one-hundred percent sure that this was what he wanted. And the first step in that process would be to talk to Akki.  
  
~  
  
Trunks found her in her room the next day. She had come back sometime during in the night. Perhaps he had been wrong and she had been trying to talk Chi Chi out of leaving Gokou. Or perhaps she just wanted to spend some time alone. Whatever the reason this was when and where he found her, completing her morning stretches. She straightened, having felt his ki.  
  
"What do you want Trunks?" Her eyes were cold and unemotional- her face was blank. It was an expression that she had learned from their father and he knew she only used it when she wanted to be left alone to mope in silence.  
  
He leaned back on the wall, suddenly realizing how hard this was going to be with a sigh. "Just to talk to you for a second, is that okay?"  
  
She stared at him and then shrugged. "If you have time."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Just that you always were too busy to talk in the past," She shrugged again. "But it doesn't matter. What do you want?"  
  
"Akki," Trunks said lowly. Damn. She was going to make this difficult. "Can I come in?"  
  
Once again she shrugged, "If you really want to."  
  
Trunks calmly walked over and plopped on her bed, she turned slightly to face him, but made no move to join him. And why would she? More importantly why SHOULD she? He had stolen her boyfriend. It was something that he never should have done, but he had anyway. He couldn't expect her to even talk to him right now, yet she was.  
  
"I wanted to apologize about..what happened in the time chamber."  
  
She bristled and then relaxed, her face carefully blank. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence she said, "You don't have to apologize- it's fine. If that's all you wanted to say, then you might as well leave. I have things to do you know."  
  
Trunks blinked, not knowing what to say. There was nothing he could do to make this up with her- it was so obvious that she loved him..so obvious. And he had been so selfish. He had no right to be around her right now- no right to even apologize. So he did the only thing he could do- quietly stepped out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stood in the entrance of Bulma's laboratory, reluctant to enter. She was sitting in a black swivel chair, back bent, furiously scrawling out notes, an odd looking contraption sitting in front of her. He stood there watching her, nothing announcing his presence, but when she finally looked up and met his eyes, she didn't seem surprised to see him.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Bulma," She said gently, but firmly. He stared at her for a moment, but didn't withdraw the name. She smiled bitterly. "Why are you here?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Did you have something you wanted to say to me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or did you just want to get your things?"  
  
"I don't need my 'things,'" He frowned at her. She shook her head and there was silence for a few minutes, where she looked back at her project with a sigh and he just stood there.  
  
"I don't really know what's better Vegeta," She said, her mouth set in a grim line. "The galaxy to be destroyed by my best friend or all of this happening to us. Was what my past self did really worth it? Would I send Akki back in time if I knew that you would end up bonding with the Pan of this time? If I knew Chi Chi would leave Gokou..or Trunks and Goten would bond, leaving my other child heartbroken. Would I send her back if I knew that you would kill MY little girl and before that what traumatic events she would have to go through? Is all this pain and sorrow that resulted from our own faults, worth it?"  
  
She stared at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes, and he simply stared at her, not knowing what answer she wanted or if he would want to say it if he even did know. She turned back to her work, "Just leave Vegeta. Go back to Pan."  
  
~  
  
So..that was weird, ne? Hope it was a half decent ending v.v; I'm so awful at them.. This being like the third time I've actually written one ^^;; It leaves you hanging though sorta.. I dunno- I can't make a good decision about this ending because I know what happens after this -.-; It's really weird...writing this story has been a weird experience.; But it's done ^^; So I'm happy now.  
  
~ 


End file.
